Spiraling Downward
by Diehardoutsider
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for everyone. The book had not happened so everyone is alive. then after a few of them get drafted, including the pet of the gang, Johnny, everything starts to spiral downward. Will things get better. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It is me! Diehardoutsider with my first story ever. Sorry it took me so long to start. I was going to start on Thursday, but the original Karate Kid came on ABC Family and I had to watch. I have been looking forward to this moment for a really long time. I hope you like it and please review if you want. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Outsiders. No matter how much I wish I did. **

**On with the story**

********* Ponyboy's POV ***********

"Ponyboy, wake up!" Soda shouted at me. I just flipped onto my stomach and put my head under my pillow. I had this weird feeling that something terrible would happen today. "Fine, have it your way then." Soda shouted walking to the door, then turning around suddenly

"NOT!"

Right after he shouted he ran as fast as he could and jumped on the bed. He began tickling me, causing me to flip over onto my back. Once I had stopped laughing, he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Look who's finally up." Darry said, bringing the eggs from the stove to the table.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I muttered right as Two-bit burst into the house, followed by Johnny.

"Elvis has entered the building everyone. You don't have to be sad anymore." Two-bit said in a fake Elvis accent. Soda and I started laughing hysterically while Johnny and Darry just stared at him, confused.

"Yes, Mickey Mouse is on." Two-bit shouted after getting himself a slice of chocolate cake and a beer. After looking at the clock, I walked over to Two-bit to tell him we had to leave for school, but purposely waited until he was comfortable on the couch.

"Hey, guess what. We have to leave for school."

"Since when did the strait F student care about getting to school on time?"

"Since always, and I'm not the strait F student here." Just as I said that, Johnny put his head down I guess he thought I was talking about him. I mean, Johnny does have bad grades, but I would too if I had two abusive parents and had to sleep outside in the lot on most days.

"Johnny, I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about "Elvis" over here."

"Yeah, but I do." Johnny said so quietly, that I could barely hear him."

"Uh, for your information, I have one D." Two-bit shouted. That made Johnny's head drop even lower, and made him slouch even more than he had already been.

"Well, we gotta go. Now."

"Yes mother." Two-bit said in a sing song voice before he bounded out the door, with Johnny and I walking right behind.

"Wait! Ponyboy! You forgot your math homework!" Soda shouted, running the homework to me.

"Thanks Soda."

"Anytime kid." Soda said before he ruffled my hair and ran away before I could catch him.

"Man, I could not live without Soda." I said climbing into Two-bit's old, rusty car.

"Ain't that the truth" Two-bit said agreeing with me when we pulled out of our neighborhood.

"Yep." I heard Johnny say in the back seat. I totally forgot he was with us, which is sad knowing I just talked to him like two minutes ago, but he is way too quiet and blends in to much. I looked back and just saw him staring out the window. I noticed he had a few new bruises on his neck, and he probably had more, knowing that it was about seventy degrees out and he had his jean jacket on. I felt so bad for him, having to deal with his horrible parents, and the life of a greaser.

A few minutes later we got to school and found a parking spot. I walked with Johnny until we parted for homeroom. I still had this feeling that something really bad would happen.

The rest of the school day went by as normal. I got an A on my history test was bullied by a few socs. I also made plans to go to the library and study with a one of my in school friends.

*********** Johnny's POV **********

After leaving Pony to go to homeroom, the day started spiraling down for me. While walking to my desk in homeroom, which is in the back, some soc tripped me and I fell flat on my face, dropping the few books I was carrying. The entire class burst into laughter, even the teacher. I quickly got all of my books together, and made it to my seat.

The day got worse by the hour. First I failed an English test with a score of forty two present, then I had to do a math problem in the front of the class that I had no idea how to do because I missed the day before being unconscious from being beaten by my parents, and then by the end of the day, a group of socs stole all of my books. I thought nothing could make my day worse, that is until I saw the letter in my mailbox from the government.

**Sorry this chapter was pretty bad. I promise that the next one will be better. Please review and constructive criticism is okay. Thank you and I will try to update soon!**

**Diehardoutsider **


	2. Chapter 2 The Draft Letter

**Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. I'm sorry that I caused some confusion with the character's ages. So here are their ages.**

**Johnny: 19**

**Dallas: 20**

**Ponyboy: 16**

**Sodapop: 19**

**Two-Bit: 22**

**Steve: 20**

**Darry: 23**

**Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. Here is another chapter for anyone who is still reading this. Oh, before I forget, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. Oh, and sorry for such a late update. I have had a lot to do being a Councilor in Training at camp. I was also sick. I know it has been like a month, and I feel terrible.**

**Last thing, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Especially JohnnyCake- Ponyboy. Im so sorry I noticed you review like a month after it was sent. **

**Disclamer: I don't and never will own the outsiders.**

**On with the story**

…**..**

**************************Johnny's POV************************

I slowly walked into my house, holding the letter from the government. I wouldn't have been so nervous if it wasn't addressed to me. I didn't do anything wrong. At least, not that I know of. Sitting down at the table, I slowly opened the letter. I knew it would be bad, but I was not expecting what the letter read. It read…

_Dear Jonathan Cade,_

_On June 18, 1970, you are to leave to fight for our country in war. You are to meet General Woods at Tulsa city hall. Failure to show will result in severe punishment. _

_The United States army_

"Crap!" I screamed after reading the letter. Then I noticed on the back of the letter, there was a little extra note that said there was a shortage in soldiers and they had to start drafting school students. Well this is just great. I have to leave in two weeks. Better make it last.

*******************************Ponyboy's POV**************************** **

After studying at the library, I walked home slowly, just enjoying the nice warm air. So far this day has been a completely wonderful day. Walking home, all I could think about was the fact this day has had no problems at all. That never happens to someone like me. At least, not normally.

When I finally got home, it got even better when I saw Darry's truck in the driveway. "Darry's home!" I yelled out loud as I ran inside. This day just keeps getting better and better. I ran inside and was greeted by the laughter of both Soda, and Steve, probably from a joke that Two-Bit had told them. At least that is what it looked like by the look Two-Bit had on his face. "Hey everyone!" I said walking through the door.

"Hey Pony!" Soda shouted, still laughing a little from Two-Bit's joke. "Did you see that Darry is home?"

"Oh yeah I did! Wasn't he supposed to come home late tonight?"

"Yeah, but he came home early to surprise us!"

"Yep, I thought we could do something later tonight." Darry broke in as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Great! Like what?" I said excitedly

"I don't know. We could head over to the Dingo tonight, or maybe the Nightly double." Darry said.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, but first I'm gonna go tell Johnny that you came home early. He would love to know!" I said walking out the door.

"Okay! Come home soon!" Soda yelled out the door as I ran to the place I knew he would be. The lot.

Walking towards the lot, I found a dollar in a puddle. Obviously, I grabbed it, even though it was soaking wet. Money is still money, right? Everything has gone right so far for me today. That's why I was not expecting to see Johnny sitting in the lot, staring at a letter with a scared and upset look on his face.

**Sorry this wasn't that good, and that it took me so long to write. I had it written a few weeks ago, I just kept forgetting to upload it. I will try to update sooner. Please review if you want to, but I'm not gonna pressure you into it. **


	3. Chapter 3 Telling Ponyby

**Hey everybody! I got so many nice reviews for my last update! I really appreciate it! Who wouldn't? Oh! Thanks a bunch to AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor! She has been helping me with ideas for this story! Just a heads up. This is not a girlfriend fic. Johnny does have a secret girlfriend. But I know a lot of people get jealous when a character has a girl. Trust me! You should not be jealous! You'll see what happens to her when Johnny is away! Please keep reading! She is not an important character and is in like 2 chapters after this one if that! If you guys don't want her (please do. She does have a certain role in this and if I make one, the sequel) tell me! Please want her though. If she is not there, I can't make a sequel and I will be happy! She is in this one, but I can always change it. **

**Disclaimer- i defiantly do not own The Outsiders. I only own Johnny's secret girlfriend that the gang will never know about!**

**Ready!**

**Set!**

**Go!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

As soon as I saw Johnny sitting there, I ran straight over to him, and sat down next to him.

"Hey Johnny," I said quietly to him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I was," Johnny whispered, but stopped mid-sentence, with a scared expression on his face

"What?" I said just as quietly.

Johnny handed me the letter in his hand.

"Oh! That's- wait what!"

"I was drafted! I'm going to war!" Johnny said loudly.

"No! You can't go! You'll die out there! You could never kill a soul!"

"I know! Wait till my girl- I mean, wait until the gang finds out!"

"Wait what?"

"Nothing!"

Just as he said that, the two of us jumped up and ran back to my house. I knew I couldn't have a perfect day

**Soda's POV**

"Pony better get back soon! I'm starving!" I yelled to Darry

"Trust me! He will be," Darry yelled back from the kitchen. As if on cue, Ponyboy ran inside with a terrified looking Johnny, who I obviously ran up to.

"What's wrong, Johnnycake?"

Johnny just looked at his shoes, probably afraid to answer

"I was drafted," Johnny whisper so low I couldn't hear him

"What was that?" I said loudly, like I normally talk. It wasn't that I was trying to torture him. I really couldn't hear him.

"I was drafted"

"What do ya mean drafted?"

"Like, in two weeks he's leaving for war, drafted," Pony spoke up.

Hearing that made my heart stop. How could poor little Johnny get drafted?

"Wait, aren't you in school?" I asked quieter than normal

"Haven't you watched the news lately? They had to draft a few people in school because of the whole Greaser vs. Soc thing. That made a whole lot of people grow a police record," Ponyboy said like it was nothing. "Even the Socs have been arrested enough to not be drafted"

"I must have missed that"

"No crap"

"Awe man! I gotta go!" Johnny said running out the door. Man he sure was in a rush.

**Johnny's POV**

Crap! I still need to tell my girlfriend about this. She's gonna be devastated! All I know is that I'm really not looking forward to her reaction. After sprinting for about five minutes straight, I finally got to the park where I found her sitting on a bench, reading _Moby Dick._ "Time to come out and say it," I said to myself "Okay I'm walking closer. Closer, closer," then I stepped on a stick and Rebecca, my girlfriend, looked up.

"Hey Johnny" Rebecca said quietly.

"H-hey Rebecca"

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

I really didn't have the heart to tell her, so I just handed her the letter. Seeing the look on her face, I'm glad I didn't tell her. Once she had it read, she looked up at me with sadness, tears slowly dripping from her eyes. Then she looked down at the letter in disbelief, and began to choke back sobs. I honestly didn't think she would be this upset.

"Oh my god," she spoke barely over a whisper.

**Sorry this was short and bad. Remember if you want me to take Rebecca out of the story (yeah i use the name Rebecca in a lot of my stories, even the ones not published yet. That is my signater girl name, but I will use others) just tell me. I could pretend that part of my story didn't happen and Johnny was telling Dallas. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Beaten AGAIN!

**Hello my fellow outsider lovers! I can't believe how many people have read my story! That makes me really happy! I didn't really get any reviews telling me to take Rebecca out. Only reviews of people wanting to keep her, so I think I am. I also now spread her parts in the story out, so she will be in a few more chapters than before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders **

**Let's get this started!**

**Johnny's POV**

Just seeing Rebecca in this state was killing me. She didn't nearly this upset when her father was beating her. Only when something happens to me.

I pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her, thinking it would help. She just hugged back and kept crying into my neck. That's when I started to cry a little. God, why me?

**Rebecca's POV**

Sitting here, crying into Johnny's shoulder, I began to think of what could happen to him. Johnny, being Johnny, will never be able to kill anyone, but god knows there are many people willing to kill him! War could also change him completely! Take away the sweet, shy, caring man that I love so much. Love. I never thought about it before, I do love Johnny.

I just sat there, crying into his neck, probably looking like an idiot to everyone around us. Johnny didn't mind though. He just sat there, letting me bawl my eyes out, while hugging back tightly, but gently.

After about five minutes straight of that, and pulled from the hug and looked directly into his beautiful, dark brown almost black eyes. He looked just as upset as I did. Well obviously he was upset, going into war, but it was a shock to really see how upset he was. I thought he would be happy to leave and maybe never look back. He has gone through so much here. So much sadness and horror.

**Johnny's POV**

Looking into Rebecca's eyes, I saw a mix of sadness and longing. I just stared into her eyes for who knows how long, before leaned down and kissed her gently. She gladly kissed back after she realized what I had done. I put my hands on her waist, causing her to drape her arms on my shoulders, around my neck. I like it how just now; I'm noticing how much she really cares about me. I honestly thought it was more of a close friendship, rather to a real relationship.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Man, this night would have been fun if I hadn't heard about Johnny's draft notice today. Sitting in The Dingo, I guess Darry noticed the look on mine, and Soda's faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Darry asked nonchalantly about ten minutes after we got there. The two of us looked up at him with confused looks.

"What do ya think is wrong! You can't say you didn't hear what Johnny told us earlier!" Soda said rather loudly. I just sat back and didn't speak, watching the two of them.

"Johnny came by today?" Darry said clueless. I can't believe he didn't hear any of that!

"Yes, Johnny came by today!"

"What'd he say?"

"He's leaving in two weeks."

"For what?"

"War"

Darry seemed shocked by this, but I guess I had too when Johnny told me about his draft

"Ponyboy, is this true?" Darry said quietly. I just nodded and looked down at the untouched burger I had ordered. Darry looked upset and guilty at the same time. I guess that was for not knowing.

"So you say he has two weeks left in Tulsa?"

"Yep," Soda and I answered simultaneously.

Once we had all finished out burgers and were ready to go, the tree of us walked out to Darry's truck. The drive home was silent. When we walked inside, Two-Bit and Steve were on the couch, watching some TV show I had never heard of.

"Hello, Curtis's!" Two-Bit said in a singsong voice. None of us answered

"What's got you three so down?" Steve said more seriously.

"Were we the only ones Johnny told?" I said loudly

"Told us what?" Two-Bit said loudly.

"He was-,"

"Drafted!" Soda interrupted me. I don't think that either of them believed us at first, but seeing the saddened look on all of our faces probably told them this wasn't a joke.

"Well that sucks," Steve said, breaking the silence. Just as he said that, I made my way into mine and Soda's room and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**Johnny's POV**

After being together for about two hours, just enjoying each other's company, knowing we won't have it for long, it finally got dark. I could tell she was tired and I knew I was too. It had been a long day. I waited there for her to fall asleep, kissed her gently one last time, and quietly made my retreat back to the Curtis's place.

I was hoping everyone would be sleep, but when I walked in the door, everyone stared at me. Just when I was about to turn around and go back to the park and fall asleep next to Rebecca, Two-Bit and Steve jumped up and got to me before I could run. Then they started asking all these crazy questions about me not telling them what happened. There was a reason I didn't tell them, and this was it. I looked up at Soda a little annoyed. By the look on his face, i knew it was Pony who told him. Damn you Ponyboy!

After a while, they finally stopped asking questions and went back to their spots on the couch. I sat next to them and noticed they were looking at my hair. Crap, I forgot to fix it after the whole thing with Rebecca in the park.

"What happened to your hair, Johnny?" Two-Bit finally asked.

"Oh, um, I-,"

"Let me guess," Two-Bit started. "It was messed up because the reason you didn't tell us about your draft. You fell asleep in the lot."

"Oh, um, yeah. That's what happened," I said quietly, glad he didn't guess what I thought he would. Knowing him, that's totally what he would guess. At that, I stood up quickly, and bolted out the door before they could catch me. I ran straight back to the park, checked on Rebecca, and went back to my house. I instantly regretted it when I saw both of my parents up.

"Where have you been!" my mother screamed. Like she really cared.

"I was down at the park," I said shyly.

"Yeah right!" my father screamed back so loud it hurt my ears. "He was probably off knocking up some whore!" I just looked at him, hurt. I'm still virgin, and the gang doesn't even think I've kissed a girl. That's when the beating started. My father pulled a two-by-four from the littered floor, and began to hit me with it as hard as he could. After about ten minutes straight of him doing this, he passed out and I was able to crawl out of my house and get to my spot in the lot, where sleep took over me.

**Remember how I said my other updates were bad. I change my mind. They were good. It's this one that stinks. But here is a nice long chapter for you guys. Please review if you want to, but I hate to pressure any of you to.**


	5. Chapter 5 Why Ponyboy? Why?

**Sup peoples! It's me again, with another update! I just wanted to say, that I know people might not like that I have Rebecca in this story, or might be jealous, but just trust me. You don't want to be! If you want to know why, you have to keep reading! Please enjoy my update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Rebecca. **

**Johnny's POV**

After sleeping for about three hours, I woke up from the cold at about two o'clock in the morning. It had to be like thirty degrees out. I was freezing. After many failed attempts at sleep, I gave up and took a walk through the neighborhood. For some reason I found Dallas sitting on the ledge of the fountain in the park,

"Hey Johnnycake. What are you doing out here?" Dally asked lighting up a smoke.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."

"Bout what?"

Ah crap! I never told Dally! How could I forget him? I practically bow down to him

"Uh, well-," just then a huge burst of wind struck us and my letter fell to the ground. Of course Dally had to pick it up and read it. He actually didn't look unhappy like the others. He smiled once he finished.

"Yes! Now you have a reason to get tougher!"

"Why are you happy 'bout that? I could get killed!"

After Dally thought about that, his smile disappeared, but he still didn't look upset.

"Well, you will learn how to survive. I know you will." Once he said that, he threw his cancer stick down, crushed it under his foot, and slowly walked of in the other direction. More like swaggered in the other direction, but that's how he walks most of the time.

I just watched him leave, not moving a muscle. Once he was completely out of sight, I walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. I was about to fall asleep, when I remembered Rebecca was lying on another bench in a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. I walked over to her and draped my jean jacket over her cold, shivering body. Then I walked back over to my bench and fell into a deep sleep, but before I did. I thought about how I smelled a lot of alcohol when I talked to Dally. No wonder he didn't care.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up at about eight and walked into the kitchen. I was surprised when I saw the living room empty and see that nobody was awake. I'm normally the last one awake. After making breakfast, I heard Darry wake Soda up, and then heard their footstep as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Pony," soda said groggily. "What got you up so early? It is Saturday."

"I don't know. I just woke up. Why do you care?"

"Cause you're my baby brother."

"We are like, two years apart."

"So?"

"You are my baby brother" Darry broke in. after about five minutes of us eating in silence, Darry walked out the door, with soda running after him, and tripping at the door. He just laughed and got up. Ya gotta love that guy.

**Dally's POV**

Don't know why, but when I woke up, I felt upset and guilty of something. I couldn't remember what, but something was really bugging me.

It took me a while, but soon I was able to find Johnny sleeping on a park bench. Funny thing was, his jacket wasn't on him; it was on some broad sleeping on the other bench next to him. Weird

I walked over to Johnny's bench and was about to wake him up, when I saw a letter sticking out of his pocket. I picked it up and read it.

I can't believe it! Johnny was drafted! Not little Johnnycake! This must be why I feel guilty. He must've told me last night when I was drunk!

At that point, I just walked away and tried to blow of some steam, so I walked to a bar and well, I bet you can guess what I did there.

**Rebecca's POV**

Waking up, I noticed I wasn't as cold as I normally am. It took me a few minutes to see that Johnny's jacket was draped over me. Man, that boy is nice!

I got up and walked over to the bench he was sleeping on, and draped it back over him. He did look cold. After that I slowly left, getting ready for work. The manager over at The Dingo really hates it when you're late. It took me about ten minutes to get there, making me about a half an hour early. I just stayed until it was time to get started for the day.

**Johnny's POV**

At about nine o'clock, I woke up and noticed that my jacket was back and Rebecca was gone.

"She's at work," I thought out loud. I decided not to bug her, and made my way to the Curtis place. When I walked in the door, Ponyboy came bounding to me

"Hey Johnny! Ya wanna go down to the Dingo with me. So much for not buggin' Rebecca today. I know she will see us.

"Why?" I said quietly.

"Because! There is this really pretty waitress there! I like to watch her work. She always gets nervous when I talk to her though. Think that's a good thing?"

"No," I said, completely serious.

Just as I said that, he pulled me though the door, and pulled me all the way to the dingo. He then pulled me straight into the restaurant, and almost ran into Rebecca, who luckily jumped out of the way. He then pulled me into a booth and leaned in close to me.

"That's the chick I was talkin' 'bout Johnnycake! That's the hot waitress!" Pony whispered to me. Oh crap! He was talkin' about Rebecca! I still can't let him know about us. Just when I was about to run out and leave, she came over to out table.

"Hello! My name is Rebecca and I will be your sever for this lovely morning," she seemed happy. Put when she saw Ponyboy, she kinda got nervous like Pony said she would. "H-hey. What would you like?" she said looking at Pony.

"Um, can I just get a coke?"

"S-sure. What about you Johnny?"

"Wait, you know him?" Pony said, looking confused and annoyed.

"Um, Yeah," Rebecca said nervously. "We me when, um, a, Johnny came here last, and um, that was a, few days ago,"

"Is this true Johnny?"

"No. I mean! Yes, it is true. Yeah" I said quietly. I began to blush from embarrassment. "Oh, and I'm fine." I said to Rebecca. She just quickly left and came back in record time with a coke.

"Man, oh man, that girl is smokin' hot" Ponyboy said once she had left. "I really like her."

"Oh great." I said quietly. Why did he have to like her of all chicks? She would defiantly pick him over me! He's so handsome, and I'm so, not! Awe crap!

**Okay! There ya have it! There is a chance I might update again today, so look out for another chapter. It will probably be shorter. I also have to sign up for this new theater group my mom found out about. It's way better than the one I'm at. I might not be able to update again today though, but if I can't, there is a good chance there will be at least two tomorrow. Oh and by the way. I don't think Johnny is ugly. He just has a self esteem like mine**. _**LOW**_!


	6. Chapter 6 this is gonna end bad

**Hey. Guess who. That's right. It's me, Diehardoutsider and I'm here with another update. It might be a bit short, but I don't know. I hope you like it! oh and be ready for my next update. it will be either later today, or tomorrow. it is my best yet!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own The Outsiders**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I can't believe that johnny didn't tell me he met that chick. I, mean, come on. She's pretty hot! I'm totally gonna ask her out once Johnny leaves.

There are three things I'm happy about in this situation. One of them is the fact I have been told I'm handsome, so I can get her. The second thing, is I see her in my classes now too, and the third thing is, she didn't look interested in Johnny, so them meeting was like nothing. Goody for me.

**Johnny's POV**

Damn! Look at Pony, starring down my girlfriend! I so want to just scream it out that I'm in love with Rebecca, and that he can't be like that. Too bad I can't. The problem is, he might be able to do stuff when I'm away. Hopefully she wont go with him.

"Man, I gotta talk to her," Pony said before getting up and walking over to Rebecca. She just looked at him, a little nervous.

"Hey Rebecca. Why don't ya let me take you out to a movie some time?" I could tell Rebecca was uncomfortable. She quickly glanced my way, and then looked at her feet/

"I-I can't," she said a little over a whisper.

"Well why not?"

"Um, well, I don't have time," she finished to hide our relationship as much as possible. "You know how it is," she continued. "Between school and a job, I don't have much time."

"Okay. For now. I will get you someday," and with that he walked to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out the door, and all the way back to his house. I really wish he'd stop dragging me everywhere.

When we got back to his house, he let go of my arm, and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands,

"Why is it that I can't get any girl like soda can? We do look alike." he said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know. Maybe she has a boyfriend."

"If she did, she would have said that."

"Maybe she has a secret boyfriend,"

"With who?"

"Uh, well, I don't know,"

"See what I mean. I'm pretty sure you just want her," he said madly

"Uh, NO!" I said a little mad. I was also lying, but I don't think he noticed that. I also already have her, for now if he doesn't lay off.

"Sorry, sorry," he said holding his hands up in surrender.

Once he said that, I walked over to the park where I found Dallas, looking at me guilty.

"Johnny, look man, I-I'm sorry I didn't seem to care about what you told me last night," Dallas apologized.

"It's okay, Dal. Really it is."

"I'm gonna miss ya buddy."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss ya too."

Once I said that, the two of us took a walk to the drug store, so Dally could by some cigarettes. I am not gonna buy any because I quit for Rebecca. She is all into the science stuff and found out what that can do to a person. I'm glad she saved me from that stuff, but I wish I could tell Dally. I can't though. I will look weak because he will think that I can't "handle it" or whatever.

He bought two packs and handed me one.

"Hey Johnny. I bought you a pack," Dally

"No, I'm good." I said quietly.

"I haven't seen you smokin' a cancer stick I a while, why is that?"

"I quit."

"What! Why?" Dally said in shock

"It is bad for you," I said, truthfully.

He seemed annoyed, and walked over to the Dingo. Oh no! Not again! Luckily Rebecca wasn't there, probably on her lunch break or something.

I thought we were gonna make it out of there without sight of her, but just as we were leaving, she walked in, and looked confused seeing me there again.

Of coarse as we were leaving, Dally just had to slap her ass on the way out. I turned around to try and apologize, but by the look in her eyes, she was just completely terrified. Wonder why.

**Dallas POV**

Oh man, that chick back there was pretty. I so don't regret slapping her on the way out the door. I was gonna do it at some point, I knew that.

**Rebecca's POV**

Why do greaser guys always have to do that to me? What does it do for their benefit? It hurts me, I know that. I honestly don't know why Johnny hangs with him. He is a creep.

It seemed like this day has gone by slowly, and I was so happy when I was finally done. It was late, and Johnny and I were gonna catch a movie at the Nightly Double, and I am really looking forward to it.

The two of us met at the lot, and waited there till it got dark. I asked him why he came to the dingo twice and never got anything. His answer was just the fact he wanted to be with his friends, and for some reason, they both wanted to go there.

I thought this was gonna be a great night. Maybe one of my last if anything happened to Johnny at war. I totally stand corrected when I saw a few of the Shepard boys, including Curly, who was always acting like Dally did today. He better not ruin my moment.

**Okay, it wasn't long. I think it was messed up a little bit also. I will see what you guys think. Please review, I would appreciate it. **


	7. Chapter 7 Curly!

**You guys are the best! I can't believe how many people like my story! Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed my story! I got some of my idea on this update by my good 8 year old friend, who looks like a mini Johnny Cade. He is adorable. **

**Warning: This chapter is really sad. At least I think so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Johnny's POV**

Walking into the drive-in, I noticed Rebecca was staring at something, or someone. Then I saw a group of hoods. Like real hoods. I didn't get why she looked like that, with complete terror on her face, until I saw Curly staring at her, like Two-Bit stares at blondes. Now I get it.

**Curly's POV**

This day has been boring. A day with no action at all. I thought it would stay like that, because the only girls at the drive-in were all Socs with their prissy boyfriends. Yuck!

I was contemplating on leaving, until I saw that waitress from The Dingo walk in. it seems that every greaser in town hits on her, which I don't understand, because she won't give them anything and no guy has ever been successful, but now that I look at her, she does look hot, unlike most greasy girls these days. I decided to give her a try.

I walked up to her, and I noticed she looked at me with scared eyes. Wonder why.

"Hey baby. Why don't ya come over and sit with me," I said putting me arm around her. She looked nervous as she looked back at, Cade? Little Johnny Cade? How could he get her?

"Hey Cade! I think ya'll should leave and find a girl more on your level."

He turned around to leave, but the broad stopped him.

"Johnny, don't go," she said quietly.

"What! You don't like me?" I yelled at her. She looked even more terrified at me now.

"Rebecca, it's okay. Go with them. I will meet you in the park later, okay?" she just nodded as I pulled her over to where I was sitting. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Listen chicky, you won't be seeing him later. You're comin' home with me." she just stayed quiet, looking back at where Johnny was walking back to the lot, with his head down.

As the movie started, I noticed all the guys around me staring down at my chick; I just put my arm around her, and began to touch her a little bit. She just looked down at the ground, not even watching the movie.

Right after the movie ended, I grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the lot, where I pushed her down and started to make out with her, even though she was fighting back with everything she had. I did overcome her and made that night go my way, and I think you know what I mean by that.

**Johnny's POV**

After what happened with Curly at the movie, I decided to go to lot for a little. I really wish I could have a smoke, but I have been doing so well lately. It has been about a month since my last smoke. In the end, I decided to take a walk to the drugstore I was at earlier with Dally, and buy myself a Pepsi.

Once I finished the Pepsi, I went to the park where I was gonna meet Rebecca, and sat down on a bench.

**Curly's POV**

After finishing with Rebecca, I let her get up and get her stuff back. After she did that, I decided she didn't commit well enough, so I decided to make her pay. I pushed her up agents a wall, and kneed her in the stomach. Then when she tried to fight back, I slapped her in the face, which seemed to get her to stop. I eventually pulled my blade on her. Then, after about twenty minutes of beating her, I decided I was finished, and I walked away, but hid in the shadows to see if anyone came back to help her.

**Johnny's POV**

I waited there for about an hour, and there was no sign of Rebecca. I can't believe she ditched me. I should have never trusted her to stay with me. She can have anyone, and that's a fact.

After a while, I knew she wouldn't show up, so I walked to the lot to get some sleep. When I got there, I heard a light moan. I thought nothing of it, until I saw a blood stained, ripped up jacket on the ground. I recognized it instantly. I looked around, until I saw a shadow of a person lying on the ground, shaking violently. I ran to it, but was stopped when Curly jumped out of nowhere.

"Look who came back. A little lonely street rat. What do ya want, Cade?" Curly screamed at me. He then started fighting me off. Luckily I was a good fighter, and was able to stand my ground. He went to try and hit me, but I dodged it and kicked him in the face.

After a while of fighting, Curly was close to winning, with me pinned to the ground and him about to either just cut me with him knife, or actually kill me. He hates it when people get in his way. Right at the moment when he was getting ready to slice my throat, the cops drove by, causing him to run. I don't know why. It's not like the cops would do anything to help me in this. They don't care.

I was just lying there for about ten minutes, just thinking, when I heard a quiet whimper come from the other direction that I was facing. I slowly turned and crawled over to where the whimpering came from. Obviously, it came from Rebecca. She was just lying there, basically motionless. She looked horrible, with a huge gash in about the same place as the scar I got a few years ago from the guy with the rings. She was still shaking some, but she was on the verge of unconsciousness. She was covered in blood, and all of her clothing had huge rips everywhere.

She looked up at me, leaning over her, with a look of sadness, guilt, and terror. She was seriously hurt.

"Oh crap! What happened to you?" I whispered down to her.

"I-I was, oh god!" she said a little above a whisper back, before tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"What?" I said very quietly

"Raped." She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

"H-he said he was gonna come back for seconds, and if I don't cooperate the way he wants me too, he will get someone else to do it again," she said just a bit louder than before, but not much. "Why did you help me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I betrayed you. I could have done more to stop him."

"No you didn't, and how could I not help you. Do you know how much I care about you?" I said back, quietly. She shut her eyes, probably thinking I didn't care. She's like that a lot.

"Oh god. They really hurt you." She whispered, looking at the bruise forming on my cheek.

"No they didn't. It's you who they really hurt."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Trust me, I'm fine."

I don't think she believed me, but she didn't argue about it. I just hate it how she doesn't think I care about her. She thinks everyone should hate her for some reason. I looked down at her, noticing she was really crying by then. It's okay though.

I was crying by then too.

**Rebecca's POV**

Oh man! That was terrible! He hurt me so much, along with the rape, but that wasn't the worst part. Seeing Curly beating Johnny like that was horrible, and now Johnny is worried over me. He shouldn't be. I basically cheated on him, even though it was a rape. God I feel horrible

**Johnny's POV**

Rebecca just stared up at me, looking in my eyes. She looked so sad; so helpless. Then as more tears filled her eyes, she tried to blink them back. That really upset me, seeing her trying not to cry. Some she just gave up trying and let her tears fall. I used my hand to wipe her tears away, even though tears were coming down my cheeks as well.

When I brought my hand back, she slowly lifted her hand and tried to push my bangs out of my eyes. I then pushed her bangs from her eyes, knowing they always cover them, but they fell right back in place.

With that, I leaned down and kissed her cheek, even if it was still bleeding, and fell down beside her. Then I put my arm around her, it looked like it hurt her, but when I went to pull my arm away, she turned and kissed me. Then finally passed out. I was kinda glad. Give her some time without pain.I knew what I would do. I will protect her for the rest of the time i have here, and defiantly get revenge.

I kissed her gently one more time, right before a wave of darkness overcame me.

**Oh my god! Just writing that put tears in my eyes. I really hope you like it. Just saying, when I said you shouldn't be jealous of Rebecca, this is not why. Please review. Do it for Johnny **


	8. Chapter 8 It's Okay Rebecca

**Hey people who read my story! You guys are awesome! I know my last update was sad, but this one isn't. I think. Oh remember, later I might have another update. It depends. As you can see, I have like no social life, which is why I can type so often. Yeah I also have like no friends. But that's okay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Johnny's POV**

At about four in the morning, I woke up. I was still dark out, and wouldn't be getting light until later. I looked next to me to find Rebecca curled up next to me. She hadn't moved at all since she passed out. She was still unconscious. I noticed it was raining, and heard a loud roll of thunder. I held Rebecca closer and fell back asleep.

**Ponyboy's POV.**

I woke up really late from this creepy nightmare. I didn't scream though. Just woke up. My dream had to do with a war, destroying everything. I was in it, and died there. Man, if war is anything like that, I feel bad for Johnny. Wonder how he is right now.

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up again and it was still dark. It was also cloudy. It was thunder that woke me up

I looked over to Rebecca again and saw she was still out. I did see she was cold though. It was freezing out. We were also wet with rain and a little sleet, so that could be the cause.

I slowly and painfully sat up, and then stood slowly to my feet. I swayed at first, but soon got my balance. I then leaned back down and scooped up Rebecca in my arms. I then slowly limped over to a dry place, under a ledge. It was also completely out of sight to people walking on the sidewalk. That's a good thing.

Once I put her down, I took of my jacket and put it on top of her to keep her warm. Then, even though I was freezing also, I took off my shirt, balled it up, and gently lifted her head, putting the balled up shirt under her head.

I looked down at her with pity. She looked so innocent lying there, with all her cuts and bruises. I just sat next to her, looking down at her.

After sitting there for about a half an hour, just staring down at my poor girlfriend, crying a little when I accidently ran my finger over one of her cuts, the one on her face, and it started to bleed again. I did what I could to stop it, but after a while, I gave up. It just kept bleeding. I then remembered she had work again today and quickly got up to go tell her boss she couldn't show.

I got down there to see the boss with an angry look on his face, probably because his best worker, the girl who brought in a good amount of people in the restaurant. She was honestly like soda is at the DX.

I walked past Ponyboy, who looked at me with this creepy confused look. Probably the huge bruise on my face, or the fact it was freezing out, and I was shirtless. I walked straight up to the boss, about to tell him, when he started screaming.

"Where is that chick? She's so late," he screamed.

"Excuse me," I asked quietly.

"What do you want? The one waitress I have who actually works, is ditching work." He screamed even louder.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about. She was badly beaten up late last night, and is still passed out," I said truthfully.

"How would you know? I bet you did it! Ya got that bruise on your face!" he yelled back louder.

"I would never do that! I just found her being beaten, and went to help her." I whispered.

"Whatever!" he screamed and walked away. I was so glad when I noticed that Pony hadn't heard any of that conversation. I just ran out the door, and ran back to Rebecca.

When I got there, a few boys were around her; teasing her for the fact she had that huge gash, which they said made her ugly. I defiantly don't think so. I didn't know why they were teasing her, knowing she was still out, when I saw a movement behind all the people. I slowly walked over to them and soon got them to leave, but not before I was made fun of a little, and punched un the face by one of them.

I leaned down and sat right next to Rebecca. She looked freezing, even with the jacket. She noticed that I was freezing too, and handed me my jacket from off of her, I offered it back to her, but he wouldn't take it.

"It's cold out," was all she said to me. She then got up, grabbed my hand, and walked over to a bench. The two of us sat down, and stared at each other. Just when I was about to look away, she leaned un and kissed my cheek.

"I still don't get why you came back for me,' she whispered. She still doesn't get.

"Because I love you!" I said a little loudly, but not much. She looked shocked hearing this, not believing it. I don't know why I said that. I do love her, but I don't think she loves me back. Even though we're both greasers, she is smarter, and way better looking than me. she also will never believe me when I say that.

"I-I love you too," she said in a really quiet tone. I knew she didn't believe me. I had to prove it to her. Since I knew she loved me back, I felt okay doing this. I quickly put my hands on her waist, and kissed her, gently, but passionately. She didn't kiss back at first, so I was about to stop, and probably leave knowing she didn't want to do that and I would feel bad, but then she began to kiss back, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I'm so glad I didn't stop the kiss. It started to become more of a make out session, which I am okay with, but I know Rebecca was only keeping the kiss because I was.

She then, almost instantly began to lightly weep.

"I'm sorry Johnny," she cried louder than she normally talks, but pretty normal for most people. "I-I'm so, so sorry!"

"About what?" I said, confused.

"About everything! I have caused you so many problems lately!"

"N-no you haven't," I quietly tried to reason with her, but she kept going.

"Yes I have!" she yelled a little louder. "everything has been my fault! I was the one who left you last night on our date, when I know you don't have a lot of time left here!"

"Not really,"

"Yes really! I also make it so you have to keep a secret from the people that basically act as your family, and I cased you to get beaten up really badly, have to sleep out in the rain, and caused you to almost freeze to death earlier today!" she yelled as tears were streaming down her eyes. I knew she didn't mean to yell at me. She just was.

"Ya know; I don't get why you still have feelings for me! I know you just said you loved me, but how can you! Why have you always been nice to me! I haven't done a thing to help you! Why don't you hate me!" she said that last part kind of loudly. After she finished yelling, she put her head in her hands and began to just sob.

I have to admit, I was really upset that she was yelling at me, but I know she wasn't really mad at me. just the fact that I care about her, and say that I do, when she thinks I don't. More than care about her. I'm absolutely crazy about her. I love her so much that I can't stand being away. When I first saw her, I thought I would never have a chance getting her. Look at me now! I just wish she knew how much I really love her.

I looked over at her, crying hard, feeling guilty for no apparent reason. I couldn't stand it. It was killing me seeing her cry. I scooted a little closer to her, but she scooted away. I was not giving up this easily, so I pretended to give up, but quickly pulled her over to me, and put me arm around her. At first she tried to get away, like it was hurting her for me to be touching her, but soon she just stopped fighting, and let me comfort her.

"Shh. It's okay baby." I said quietly, ignoring the stares we were getting. They were mostly at me. I guess they think I did something to hurt her, because they looked at me with a hateful expression.

"No, it's not." She said quietly as she leaned on me a little, burying her face in my neck as she threw both of her arms around me. God I hate seeing her like this.

**Sorry this was mainly on Rebecca and Johnny. I promise I will have more with the gang for my next update. It will be probably be later tonight. I really don't mean to have Rebecca in there this much, but I just come up with all of these cool ideas for the two of them. Oh after the next update, the two weeks will start to go by quicker. Thank you for reading and please review**


	9. Chapter 9 What Did He Say?

**Hello again! It's me again! I come to you with another update. I hope everyone likes my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or the song All My Lovin' by the Beatles.**

**Curly's POV **

Oh man, last night was so much fun! I just wish that Rebecca would have cooperated, and Johnny would have never come. I know one thing, when those two don't expect it, I'm gonna get revenge, and it's gonna hurt!

**Ponyboy's POV**

This day was totally wasted for me. I planned to stay in The Dingo all day and just watch that waitress, but she never showed up! What's up with that!

Then really early in the morning when the place had only been open for fifteen minutes, I saw Johnny come in, shirtless even though it was really cold out, with this look of fright on his face. Then, after he told the manager, who was freaking out that Rebecca wasn't there, something, the manager stopped freaking and just walked away. Weird.

I ended up leaving and ran back home. When I walked inside, the scene looked almost like every day, except Darry was home, and Johnny wasn't there.

"Hey guys," I said over the loud radio that was blasting. "Do ya know where Johnny is?"

"Haven't seen him since yesterday," Soda yelled back. "Why?"

"Because I was just at The Dingo, and I saw him walk in, looking scared, with this huge bruise on his face, and he just said something to the manager, and left."

"That's weird," Two-Bit said before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Oh I forgot to mention," I said after they turned the radio off. "Even though it is freezing out, he only had on jeans, and those jeans had a huge hole in one of the knees."

"That's even weirder." Two-Bit said before walking to the kitchen for a beer. At that point, I just decided to ignore it and sat down on the floor and watched the TV.

**Darry's POV**

Seeing that everyone was now sitting on either the couch or the floor, watching so show on the TV, I decided it was a good time to go out and buy a few things. I took a walk to thing little store really close to the lot, when I saw Johnny sitting on a bench, comforting this girl. I walked over to them, and when Johnny looked up at me, he had an upset look on his face. He then looked down at the girl.

"Johnny, what's wrong with her?" I said confused.

"She is just letting her feelings out," he said after standing up, and walking to me.

"What about?"

"Um, well, I really wish I could tell you, but I don't think I can."

"Okay then," I said backing up to walk away. I saw Johnny sit back down next to the girl, and start trying to comfort her again. Wonder who she is. I never did get to see her face.

**Johnny's POV**

Whoa. That was close. Thankfully, Rebecca never raised her head, so Darry never saw her face. By now, Rebecca had stopped crying, and was just sitting there with me. I know she wasn't just crying because of what she said. It was also just her letting her feelings out, which is understandable, remembering last night. I would probably do the same thing.

After about ten minutes of just holding her close, she picked her head up and looked straight at me, with the big brown eyes.

"Thanks Johnny," she said quietly. By the look on her face, I could tell that now she feels bad for crying like that.

"Don't worry about it," I said just as quietly. With that, she cuddled closer to me, resting her head on my chest. I kissed her head and sat there with her, loving the moment.

**Darry's POV**

When I walked through the door, everything was just how I left it. Everyone was still watching something on the TV, and nothing was broken. That's good.

I was still thinking about Johnny and that girl I saw. I knew by the way he was talking; he defiantly didn't want me to tell anyone about that. I only wish I could figure out who it was, but I could only see the girl's brown, long hair. Awe well. None of my business.

**Johnny's POV**

Staying on that bench with Rebecca was one of the greatest moments of my entire life. She just sat there, and let me do whatever I wanted. I didn't do too much but I did take a little advantage of it.

When she first lifted her head from my chest, I leaned over a kissed her cheek. Then when she turned her head to look at me, I leaned in again and kissed her gently on the lips. She did kiss back, but not as much as she usually does. Then after a while, she did get more comfortable, and began to kiss back a lot more. Then after a few more minutes of that, I ended the kiss and began to just love her, kissing her neck and letting my hands roam a little, but not much. Just enough to show her more how I feel.

That was honestly the first time I went that far, which is sad knowing how old I am now. Rebecca is also my first girlfriend.

Soon I stopped that and just sat there. Hard to believe that we had been there for like over an hour.

"Hey Rebecca, would you like to try that movie date of ours out again?" I said, looking to the ground.

"Sure," she said quietly. The two of us stood up and walked to Rebecca's so she could get another jacket. Luckily she just bought another one, or else she would have nothing.

After that the two of us walked, more like limped, to the park, and just talked about anything. That lasted until it was about an hour until dark. Then the two of us limped over to The Dingo for cokes.

When we walked in, the manager walked straight to Rebecca, and began to yell at her for not coming to work.

"I-I was," she began to explain, but couldn't finish.

"What!" that dumb manager screamed. That boss is one mean guy. Rebecca just looked down trying not to cry from the memory.

This guy was horrible. He grabbed her shoulders and started screaming at her.

Soon that guy left and the two of us sat down at a table and got our cokes. Then I notices a jukebox in the corner , and walked over to it and put on the Beatles song, All My Lovin'. I thought it was perfect.

"I know this is a Beatles song," I said walking back to the table. "But I thought it fit our situation perfectly." It really did. She blushed at that, which made me happy, and blush myself.

Soon the two of us left, and walked to the drive-in. When we got there, I saw Curly and his group from yesterday siting in those same seats. Curly was just looking at Rebecca, smiling. God I hate Curly so much. I absolutely despise him. He is a cruel, evil hood and all respect I had for him is now gone.

I looked over to Rebecca who obviously noticed Curly staring. She scooted closer to me and looked terrified. I put my arm around her and stared at Curly angrily. What nerve he has. We sat down in the back, with my arm around her and her cuddling into me.

Curly did walk over to us, and sat down next to Rebecca, pushing my arm off of her, and putting his arm in my place. Rebecca cringed, and just looked in space, probably terrified. Curly then whispered something in her ear, causing her to tear up again. God what did he say?

**Rebecca's POV**

I knew when I saw Curly staring at me like that, that this was gonna end badly. Then he just comes over and puts his arm around me.

"I'm gonna be back for you, and this time, you won't expect it. Johnny will be there too, and he will get hurt. But you will be hurt worse," Curly whispered in my ear. Him saying that made me basically start to cry.

**Curly's POV**

Man, I can't wait to get back at those two. And I have the perfect plan that will leave at least one of them hurt for life. Hahahahah.

**Johnny's POV**

By now, I knew for a fact that Rebecca wouldn't enjoy this night if we stay, so I decided to leave with Rebecca, but on my way out, Curly tripped me, and when I was down, stomped down as hard as he could, down onto my chest.

I crawled away to the side, where Rebecca was trying to help me, but I didn't let her. Whatever Curly said to her, really did something to her. She kept trying to help, and finally I just let her.

Even though greasers were not supposed to cry, I was crying a little from that last blow. Rebecca kneeled down and used a handkerchief to wipe away the few tears I let fall. Then the two of us walked to the lot, to get some sleep. We did have school in the morning, but I wasn't actually gonna go. What's the point now?

**Yay I will update once tomorrow! Please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10 A Date with Ponyboy

**Hello again! Here is me with my 10****th**** update ever! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Oh, to A.G Acid. There will be a bad thing, but that is not yet. Not for a while.**

**Johnny's POV**

Once the two of us got to the lot for sleep, Rebecca immediately walked over to that hidden spot with the ledge. I was going to go and sleep in the spot that I normally do, but she wanted me to be with her. All I know was I was not going to deny that. I'm not that stupid.

Once I got to her, I went to give her a hug, but she jumped out of the way. Which is odd.

"What's wrong?" I ask her quietly.

"Your chest. What Curly did would definitely leave a bruise, and leave you sore for I while. I don't want to hurt you," she answered back honestly.

With that, I just nodded and walked over to kiss her cheek, and then the two of us fell asleep.

The next morning, Rebecca got up for school really early. She had a lot of extra time. How she spent her time, was by waking me up and making sure that my "Sternum" wasn't cracked from yesterday. Luckily she said it looked okay. I still don't know what a sternum really is though.

Then she left for school, and about five minutes later, I decided to follow.

**Ponyboy's POV**

When I got to school today, I knew by how the morning went that this would be another great day. Lots of stuff happened, but my favorite part was in math class. We had to get partnered up with another student for a worksheet.

If there is one person I have always wanted to get partnered with, it would be that waitress chick. Obviously so does most of the boys in our class. Even a few Socs. That's when I heard the teacher say-

"And last but not least, Ponyboy, you will be partnered with Rebecca."

Once it was time to move, I shot out of my seat and ran straight over to her desk, where she already had the worksheet almost done, and done correctly.

"Sorry, I like to move quickly." Rebecca said as I began to do my work.

"No problem."

In like five minutes, we were both done, while other people were only just beginning.

"So, how have you been lately?" I asked her."

"Okay, I guess," she said quietly.

"Oh, that's good."

When class ended, I decided to make my move. Johnny walked up to me right when I was about to do it. Hi didn't care. He needs to learn how to ask a girl out. He has never had a girlfriend.

"So Rebecca, would you like to catch a movie tonight with me?" I asked her. She looked over at Johnny, who nodded for some reason, then said okay. Yes! I'm going on a date with Rebecca!

**Johnny's POV**

I'm kind of glad that I came to school today. When I saw Ponyboy talking to Rebecca, I immediately walked over to them. I knew what Pony was doing, and needed to make sure Rebecca said yes, so he wouldn't get suspicious.

I saw the look on Rebecca's face when he asked, and I just nodded. How could I make her say no?

At the end of the day, when I was walking home, Rebecca ran up to me, and pulled me over on the sidewalk.

"Why would you let me go on a date with your friend?," Rebecca said in a mad tone. "I'm your girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry, but I was just trying to protect our relationship. Any girl would want to go on a date with Pony. Just like his brother. I'm really sorry, but I just didn't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Oh, Okay," Rebecca said in an understanding way. I then gave Rebecca a hug.

"Thanks for being so understanding," I said quietly. She just nodded and soon pulled away from the hug, going to the park to do her homework. Did I really make the right decision with her? I'm not so sure.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I walked to the Dingo, where Rebecca was just about to leave. The two of us walked over to the drive-in. when we got there, there was this group of guys sitting right in the middle of all the seats. I noticed Curly was one of them, and was looking at Rebecca with this creepy look.

Curly asked if he could sit with us, and I said yes, knowing that Curly is my friend. He sat right next to Rebecca, and just looked at her for a few minutes.

"Hey Rebecca, ya ditch that other boy you were with?" Curly asked impolitely. Rebecca just looked at him.

"I'm still gettin' it," Curly said and walked away. That was creepy.

The rest of the night went on okay. At the end I offered to walk Rebecca home, but she said no, and ran to the lot.

**Rebecca's POV**

I have to say, I'm so glad that date is over. Even though pony is a nice guy, he still isn't my boyfriend.

I walked over to Johnny, who was in our hidden spot, and from behind I grabbed him, and turned him around. Then before he could do anything, I kissed him, but not a really long kiss. Just a quick kiss.

Once I finished the kiss, Johnny just stared at me. At first I thought he was angry, but then he quickly smiled and pulled me closer to him, putting his hands on my wasted. He then gently kissed me again, but this one lasted. After a few seconds I wrapped my hands around his neck, and began to kiss a little more passionately.

After that, he took one of his hands off of my waist, and cupped my face with that free hand. I had to respond, and took one of my arms off of his shoulder, and put my hand on his chest.

It got better from there. Soon Johnny lowered the hand that was on my waist, to my hip. I had to keep this going, so I used that moment to pull Johnny down, so the two of us were lying there, him on top of me, making out.

It didn't go much farther than that. It did last quite a bit longer after we were both on the ground. I let him do whatever he wanted, so I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it. After that, the two of us lied there, him holding me, and fell asleep in that peaceful way.

**Yes, I know that last part was sort of mushy, but trust me. That's nothing compared to what will happen later in this story. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11The Stary night

**Sup peeps! You will never guess what I'm here with. An Update! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is in The Outsiders.**

**Warning: Ponyboy is not supposed to seem like a total jerk, but a little.**

**Johnny's POV**

Man, last night was great! I enjoyed every minute of it. I know why she did that though. She was trying to prove that she didn't fall for Pony. awe well. By the way that she was in to it, she definitely still likes me.

I'm still not completely sure she actually loves me, and is just doing it for me. I really hope she loves me, and I know she has told me that she has, but she always says it in a way that is uncertain.

I woke up, to see Rebecca still in my arms, asleep. I knew she had to get up for school soon, but I just sat there and watched her sleep.

**Rebecca's POV**

Oh my god, I enjoyed last night so much. I mean after the date. I have to say, Johnny is one great kisser. I mean, he is the best kisser I have seen. Way better than Curly. It does help that I'm absolutely in love with him.

When I woke up, I looked over my shoulder to see Johnny watching me. Wonder how long he has stayed like that.

**Johnny's POV**

What Rebecca woke up, she looked up at me with big, brown eyes. She stayed there, letting my cuddle her, for about ten minutes. Then she got up to get ready for school.

She ran to her house, and in about fifteen minutes, she came back with wet hair and another outfit on. She did look good in it. After that, the two of us walked together to school, and then split to our classes when homeroom started.

**Ponyboy's POV**

When I saw Rebecca walk into first period, I went straight to her, with my brother's signature grin on my face. I then leaned on the desk to try and look cool. She just looked down.

This kinda bugged me, so I put my finger under her chin and lifted it.

"I enjoyed our date last night,' I said slyly.

"That's good," she said quietly.

At the end of class, I stopped her in the same spot I did yesterday, and for some reason, Johnny came at that same time again. I don't understand him sometimes, but by the look of it, I think he just really likes Rebecca, and is trying to get her to notice him. No offence to him, but I'm not sure if he has a good chance at her. Those two never talk, and she barely notices him. The weird thing is, whenever he is close to her, or even far away, she always stares at him for a second, in good way. Wonder if she is feeling pity, or actually likes him. Probably pity. He could never score a broad like that.

"So Rebecca," I started. "I really enjoyed that date yesterday. Would you like to go again?" I asked.

Rebecca looked over at Johnny, who nodded again. What is that about?

**Rebecca's POV**

Oh crap1 I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I really wanted to be with Johnny today. When Pony asked, I looked at Johnny. Johnny did nod, but he had an upset look on his face. I knew he didn't want me going on that date.

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Sorry Ponyboy, but I really can't tonight. I have something really important to do," Rebecca said quickly, then walked away. What the heck!

**Johnny's POV**

Darn it! I wanted to be with Rebecca today, but I had to tell her to say yes. I guess I looked upset, because Rebecca denied the offer. Then I must have looked really happy, because when Rebecca walked away, I caught I smile on her lips.

After that, I walked away and went through the rest of the classes until lunch happily, and ya know, my teacher told me that a test I took that day, I got an A on.

At lunch, I went to that little grocery store that Greasers always go to. When I was there, I saw Rebecca sitting on the curb, with a few greasers staring at her, but she ignored it. Before I walked up to Rebecca, I made sure that no one from the gang, or Curly was there. Luckily, none of them were.

I slowly walked up to Rebecca and sat down next to her. When I did that, a few of the other Greasers looked a little annoyed. Rebecca didn't though. She looked happy.

"Hey Johnny!" Rebecca said excitedly.

"Hey Rebecca. How have ya been lately?"

"Great, how about you?"

"I've been awesome. Wow it has been a while since I last saw you!"

"I know right!" Rebecca said before laughing. I was laughing by that time too. The two of us then looked back at all of the other people there, and they all looked at us confused. We just laughed again, and turned back around.

The two of us were just talking for the entire lunch, and then walked back to school.

At the end of the day, while walking out of the building, I caught up to Rebecca again and walked her to her job.

"Hey Rebecca," I began before walking out of the restaurant, "Why did you deny that date offer Pony gave you?"

"Well, I saw the look on your face when he asked, and I also didn't really enjoy it last night."

"Oh, well okay. See ya later Rebecca," I said before handing Rebecca a note.

"Bye Johnny," Rebecca said before and smiled at me before I walked out the door.

**Rebecca's POV**

Once Johnny was out the door, I opened the wrinkled note, to see Johnny's chicken scratch handwriting. The note said-

_Meet me in the park later after work, but only if you want too._

_Love, Johnny_

I love it how Johnny can never command anyone to do anything.

Right after work, I ran straight to the park. When I got there, I saw Johnny waiting for me. There were so many stars out, that I was hoping we could stay there. Turns out that that was the plan.

The two of us were lying on a hill, starring up at the sky. It was so romantic. The moon was also full, so it was even more romantic. Then when he looked over at me, the moonlight was shining off of his face and reflecting in his eyes, making them shine. Gosh it made him look good.

**Johnny's POV**

I was so relieved when I saw Rebecca running to me. I honestly thought she wouldn't show up. She sat down next to me, and smiled. She looked so beautiful, with the light of the moon shining on her face.

She then looked back at the sky, and scooted closer to me. I threw my arm around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. That felt nice.

The two of us sat there for about an hour. Then I looked down at her, and she looked up at me. I found that the perfect opportunity. I quickly grabbed onto her waist and kissed her again. She seemed to be happy about that.

It went a lot like last night, except a lot better. Just like last night, she would let me do anything. I didn't of course, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but I did go somewhere.

After making out for probably twenty minutes, we both fell asleep, happy.

**Sorry my updates have been short. I have camp on weekdays. Please review. For me**


	12. Chapter 12 Sorry I Forgot

**It's a bird! It's a plane! It's an Update! Yay! I have another update for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Johnny's POV**

The next few days, school has actually been really good. I got my second A on a test, ever! My teachers have also been nice to me for some reason. Maybe because of the draft, or maybe because I have actually participated in everything.

By Friday, I had gotten two A's and a B plus on all tests I had to take. That was good. The one sad thing is, it marks down the first week of the two I have left.

That day, became a wonderful night. Rebecca and I were together the entire time, doing everything.

The next morning when I woke up, I decided to take a walk to Pony's house, just to see what he was doing.

When I stepped in the door, everyone came running towards me with questions.

"Where have ya been Johnnycake?" Two-Bit asked.

"The lot," I answered

"Why haven't you been here," Steve asked. "your leaving soon"

"I know, I know." I answered again.

This went on for quite a while, until people got bored and walked over to start a game of poker. I didn't really want to play, but I did because they wanted me to.

"Put in your starting bet," Soda said loudly. We all put in one poker chip. Then I looked at my cards. They were pretty good.

For the end of that part, Soda ended up losing miserably, and Steve won with a pair of kings.

In the middle of the next part, Dallas walked in and told people to deal him in. somehow, Dallas won that round with a pair of twos. How it was possible, I don't know.

After many failures, I finally one a little with a flush. Once that happened, and once Pony won a little, the two of us decided to leave everyone and go to his old bedroom, just to talk. When we got there, Pony just looked at me

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"So tell me the truth, why haven't you been around lately."

"Because lately, I have been in the lot, doing nothing," I lied, but Pony seemed convinced.

"Okay, well do you think you could stay here with me today?"

I had to say yes. What was going to say, that I would rather stay in the lot and do nothing, even though I wouldn't really be doing nothing.

The two of us decided to go to a movie later, at the drive-in. I know it seems like I have been going there a lot lately but I haven't enjoyed any of the times I have been lately, so I should try and enjoy it once. Have a little fun before I leave for 'Nam.

That night was actually fun. Dally came along, so we were always entertained. The three of us sat there the entire time, hittin' on girls and watching Dally fight with some Soc. I know what you might be thinking, why would I be hitting on girls when I have a girlfriend. Well, Dal and Pony don't know that, and because I am a ni9neteen year old boy who to them has never even kissed a girl, I have to seem a little interested. Luckily, almost all of the girls there were not all that pretty, so none of them appeled to me at all.

By the end of that night, I was tired, and so was Pony. I walked home with him, and ended up crashing on the couch. I guess the only reason my other nights were messed up, was that so many boys wanted to hit on Rebecca, who I forgot about that night.

**Rebecca's POV**

I waited almost that entire night, hoping that Johnny would come back, so I could be with him again. I don't know why, but I was craving his presence.

I just sat in the spot in the lot where the two of us normally meet, reading a book.

After about an hour of reading, I had to put the book down. My yearnings for Johnny were just too strong.

By the time the next hour past, for some reason I started to tear up, knowing that Johnny would never show up. Not until tomorrow. I shouldn't blame him. He was probably off having real fun with his friends, maybe even hitting on a few chicks. I didn't care. He could hit on all the girls he wanted. Give him a little happiness.

I know he doesn't really love me. He probably just feels bad for me. How could someone as great as him love someone like me. I may have good grades, but, looking at myself, I definitely don't look pretty, no matter what everyone says. He probably thinks he has to be with me, because of what happened a few years ago when we met.

**(A/N- you will learn that either later in the story, or the prequel. I need to decide.) **

God, I need a self-esteem boost.

I still wish Johnny was here, but there is nothing am going to do about that. Not gonna ruin his fun.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Man, last night was the best. I know my brothers never thought I would get to this, but now that I am sixteen, I am totally into chicks. Well maybe not totally, but more than I used to be, obviously.

**Johnny's POV**

Woke up happy the next morning when I woke up, the entire gang was sitting in the living room, doing everything they normally do.

I slowly walked into the kitchen, and got myself a very small piece of chocolate cake. Soda says I can have more, but I hate stealing their food. I'd rather pay for it myself, even if it isn't often that I make enough money for a full day's worth of meals. I do have a job, but only three days a week, and last week, the place I work at, a small little diner that is about a twenty minute walk from the park, was not open last week

I'm kinda glad. I hate being a waiter, but I need to do it.

I decided to leave and take a walk to the lot, just daydreaming about anything.

**Sorry it just stops. I needed to update, and it is almost nine o'clock. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Soon, I might only be able to update every other day. Please bear with me. Also on the 23****rd****, I am leaving for vacation for a week, and won't be able to update. Just warning you. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13 How Could He

**Sup people who like to go on FanFiction. I'm here with another update. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. Or anything else that might have been used.**

**Johnny's POV**

When I finally got to the lot, I saw Rebecca just sitting there, with her nose in a book. That is so like her, just to sit there and read.

"H-hey Rebecca," I said quietly, but loud enough so she could hear it.

"Oh, hey Johnny!" Rebecca said happily.

"Sorry I never showed up yesterday."

"It's okay. Where were you though?"

"Ponyboy and Dallas wanted me to catch a movie with them, and I really couldn't say no, or they would get suspicious."

"Oh, okay. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I did. No trouble at all."

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun." Rebecca said quietly, as she closed her booked and faced me.

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Nothing," she said and looked back down at her closed book.

"Really! You just stayed here?"

"Yep," she said while nodding.

I sat next to her, and put my arm around her. That sure did put a smile on her face.

**Dallas' POV**

Crap, what has been up with Johnny lately. He hasn't been around much. Wonder what he's been up too.

Maybe he is just freaked out over the whole, being drafted thingy, but who knows. I surely don't, but I damn wish I did.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Once Johnny left, Soda, Steve, Two-bit, and I, left to go to the bowling alley. Darry was gonna meet us there at some point, but he had some errands to run.

After the first game, Darry had already showed up. Game ended with Steve in first place with a one hundred and nine. I only got a seventy six, but I'm not so good at this game.

Darry decided to play the next game, and he ended up beating me by one point, with an exact, one hundred. How that was possible, I have no clue.

We played one game after that, but never did finish. It was getting late and we were all going out to The Dingo, and then to the drive in. maybe if we pass by the lot, I can ask Johnny to come with us. He won't say no.

**Rebecca's POV**

Johnny and I stayed like that for probably twenty minutes. I would have stayed longer, but I had to go to work.

I got to work at around one thirty. I had to work until nine, so I knew I would be there long.

This was going to be a long day.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Walking past the lot, I found Johnny sitting there, just staring at the cover of some book.

"Hey Johnny, wanna come to The Dingo with us," I yelled to him, pointing to everyone. He just stood up and walked towards us, which meant yes.

By the time we got there, it was a little after six o'clock. It was almost dark, so we had to hurry.

We all sat together in a booth, with three people per side.

After waiting for about five minutes, the waitress finally came, and I bet you can guess who it was. That's right. Rebecca.

Everyone but Johnny actually ordered something. I don't know why, but it seems like Johnny never eats. The most I see is a small piece of cake or a Pepsi here or there. Maybe that is why he is so thin.

While everyone else was being noisy and disturbing, Johnny and I just sat there and talked. I was mostly letting him vent about how afraid he was of leaving and going to war.

By about seven, we all left and went to the drive-in, like we had planned to. They were playing the movie, The Blob. I have seen it before, but everyone besides Johnny and I, have never heard of it, which is sad knowing that this was like my sixth time seeing it. ]

Steve and Darry didn't look scared at all, but Soda actually did, which surprised me. The movie looked so fake, and it's not like that could actually happen.

In the middle of the movie, Soda and Steve got bored, so they went and hit on some chicks.

I walked over to them, and I have to say, one of the chicks caught my eye. She was a little tall, about 5'6'', she had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She reminded me a little of Rebecca, but taller, and was smiling a lot more. I did notice a small tattoo on her shoulder, which looked pretty.

"Hey, guys," I tried to say in a cool, tone, which made all of the girls laugh. I did notice that girl who caught my eye, staring at me.

"Hey, I'm Ponyboy. What's your name?"

"Ace," she answered.

"That's a cool name," I said slyly.

"Yours too," she answered in a happy tone. She seemed to be enjoying herself, with me talking to her.

"Wanna sit together?"

"I would love too."

The rest of the time at the drive-in, I sat in a big group with Steve, Soda, and the girls. I enjoyed it a lot. Then when we finally left the drive-in, I was a little upset. I sure hope I see those girls again, and I have to say, I hope to see Ace the most.

I wonder when I will see her again.

**Johnny's POV**

At the movie, this one girl, who was blonde and a little pretty, but I wasn't interested, who was with all the others, who walked up to me and sat down next to me.

"Well, hello there," she said in a trying to be sexy way. I just looked at her, confused.

"I'm Brittany. What's your name?"

"J-Johnny."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you?"

Once she said that, she began to try and snuggle up next to me, and kept trying throughout the entire movie, at the end of the movie, all of us were in a big group, walking out.

"Bye, Johnny, she said before grabbing my wrists, and kissing me, and not letting me go. Of course at that moment, I saw Rebecca watching in the shadows, a hurt look on her face. After that, she let go, and ran off, but not before screaming, "I will definitely see you again, and next time, you will respond more than you did tonight." Then she ran off. I looked to where I saw Rebecca, and saw she wasn't there anymore.

"Well, look who just got there first piece of action!" Two-Bit said loudly "you got your first kiss!" I just ignored him, looking back towards the lot, thinking I did it again. I cheated. I already did once.

**(A/N, that was the thing in the prequel, which will be written after the sequel. Johnny cheats, but that is not all that happens)**

"Oh look!" Soda yelled. "He is caught up thinking about her!" I ignored that too and looked at Darry, who looked at me with pity. He did see me with Rebecca. Maybe he saw her, and knows what I'm thinking. I don't think he is though. By the look in his eyes, that is not what he is thinking at all.

After that, I just ran out of there, getting away from all of them. I ran the the park, knowing Rebecca wouldn't want to see me. Why would she. I promised her I wouldn't cheat again.

I just sat down on a bench, and just began to cry, thinking of the fact I just lost my girlfriend, and the one person I loved.

**Rebecca's POV**

When I saw Johnny kissing that girl, my heart broke into a million pieces. I knew Johnny didn't really love me. I just ran to the lot, crying. I just sat there crying until I cried myself to sleep, which took about an hour.


	14. Chapter 14 The New Employee

**Hello everyone. Sorry I had a lot of grammar mistakes lately. I need to work some on that. I would use my beta reader, but my mom likes to do it. She misses a lot. Oh, and a few people have mentioned that I have made Rebecca a little too emotional, well I did this because her emotions for right now are based of this one person I met who was raped, but I will make her less emotional. Just saying. Please enjoy this update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night from the cold. I looked over to my right, and almost screamed. I saw that chick, sleeping on the bench next to mine.

I jumped up and ran to the lot, where I saw Rebecca sleeping, holding something in her hand. When I looked closer, it was the note I gave to her when I asked her to meet me in the park to look at the stars. That just broke me.

I just ran back to the park, and fell back asleep on the same bench I was on before.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I wonder where Johnny ran off to last night. He looked upset, but how could he be upset when he got his first kiss, and has a chick like him. That has never happened before, so what was is problem. Who knows? Maybe he just didn't like her.

**Rebecca's POV**

I had to wake up early for work today, even though it is Sunday. My boss has just hired a new employee.

I walked in to find out that the only other person there at the time was my boss. He was getting everything ready for the day. I was about to walk up to him and say hello, when the door opened and in walked a girl with long brown hair like mine, and light brown eyes. She must be the new worker.

"Ace!" my boss said happily. "You're here."

"Yep, I am and I am ready to work," The girl who must be named Ace said excitedly.

"I would like you to meet Rebecca," the boss said pointing at me. "she will be the one to show you everything."

"Oh, hello," Ace said to me.

"Hi," I said a little shyly, but only a little. "Come here, let me get ya started."

"Okay," she said before walking over to me.

After showing Ace where everything was, we still had about ten minutes before the place opened for business, so we just sat down and talked.

"So, how long have you been working here?" she asked me.

"About a year and a half," I answered.

"Do ya like it here?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Once you get used to it, it gets a little better.

Through most of that conversation, I was just answering questions, which was okay. Most employees ask them. This girl seemed really nice though. Maybe we can be friends.

When the restaurant finally opened, I could tell it would be a slow day. We barely had anyone come in the first person in was Ponyboy, who looked at both of us as he walked in.

"You can go and get his order," I said to Ace, who obviously wanted to. When she came back, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I totally would love to be that boy's girlfriend," she said quietly, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, I can see how you would."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope," I answered quickly, so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Really? You seem like you would have one."

"There just aren't really any guys I would want to be with."

"Ya know," she said a little louder. "There is this one boy I met yesterday, at the drive-in, and you two seem like you would be good together."

"Really? What was his name?"

"Johnny."

"Oh well, um"

"Too bad that other girl already has him, or wants to anyway." Ace said a little quieter. After that the two of us went back to work.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I can't believe that Ace is working at The Dingo now too. That's so great. Now I have a place where I can see her.

After I finished the coke that I ordered, I asked Ace out on a date, and she said yes. Instead of going to the drive-in, I am going to take her to the movie house, so we can actually enjoy the movie, and not be interrupted.

I soon left and went to tell Johnny. Maybe he could find that other girl and we could go on a double date. I found Johnny asleep on a park bench, with that girl from last night, Brittany, sleeping on the bench next to him. I wonder what they were up to last night.

"Hey Johnny," I said quietly while nudging him. He woke up instantly.

"Hey Pony," he said after yawning.

"You will never guess what happened to me," I said excitedly.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember that girl from last night? Ace?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I asked her out on a date this morning at the Dingo, where she now works, and she said yes. Later today, she is coming to the movie house with me."

"That's good."

"Would you like to ask Brittany out, and we could double date?"

"Not really."

"Okay. If you change your mind, let me know," I said before running home, to tell everyone else.

Later that day, I met Ace at The Dingo, when she was done for the day, and the two of us walked to the movie house. I paid her way in, and the two of us got seats right in the middle.

When the movie ended, she let me walk her home. She seemed like she had a great time, noticing the huge smile on her face.

"You wanna do this again soon?"

"I would love to," she said quietly, before giving me a quick kiss goodnight, and walking home.

**Well there ya have it. Another update. Ace and Pony are definitely going to get more into it. I hope you all liked it and please review. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes in it.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Boring Group Date

**I bet you can guess what I am here for. I am here to bring an update! I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Rebecca's POV**

The next day, I saw Ace at school. It's funny how you don't notice a person until you know them. I saw her walking through the hall, when I was walking to fourth period. The period before lunch.

During that class, I took a test, and then before I left, my teacher stopped me to tell me I did really well. I was hoping that he meant an A. you know how teachers will say a C is good, even though it is not good at all.

At lunch, I decided to just stay in the cafeteria, instead of leaving the school. A bunch of Soc kept coming to my table, but wouldn't actually say anything to me. They would just stand there with their friends, talking about how good their grades were.

Once school got out, I went straight to work. I didn't have any more homework to finish, because I did it in study hall.

I got into work to see that Ace was already there. That's good. Most of the other employees come really late.

"Hey Rebecca!" she said happily.

"Hey Ace," I said a little less happy. It's not that I was upset, just not happy. More like neutral, basically emotionless.

"So I was wondering," Ace started. "Would you like to go to the drive-in with me tonight?"

"I guess I can. I don't have anything better to do. All I would be doing is sitting probably alone in the lot."

"Why would you be there, and not at your house?"

"My parents are constantly either drunk, or on a hangover. I basically live in the lot."

"You even sleep there?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"How can you actually sleep? It is so uncomfortable."

"I have gotten used to it."

"Oh, well anyway, if we do go to the movie, we have to leave almost right after work. We can obviously get into something other than our uniform, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"Great! I can't wait!" Ace said before going to a table. I quickly got to work, and walked over to a table.

By the end of that work day, I made a total of exactly eleven dollars in tips. That's a lot more that I normally make.

After both Ace and I got changed in some more attracting clothes, we took a walk over to the drive-in. I completely regretted coming when I saw we were walking to a big group of people, which consisted of most of the gang, only Darry wasn't there, and all of the girls from Saturday night.

"Wait, we are sitting with them?"

"Yeah."

"But I don't really know any of them," I sort of lied. I knew Johnny, but, besides him and Ace, I didn't really know anybody all that well, if at all.

"And that's why we're sitting with them. You need a boyfriend, or at least another friend," she said before the two of us sat down with everyone. I just looked away from them, wishing I was somewhere else.

**Johnny's POV**

I was seriously not looking forward to this night, but I had to go. I thought it would get a lot better when I saw that girl Pony likes, Ace, walk in with Rebecca at her side. Ace and Rebecca were about to sit next to me, with Rebecca on the side where she would be right next to me, when all of a sudden, Brittany sat next to me, and Ace and Rebecca decided to sit next to her.

"Hey baby," Brittany said as she tugged on my arm. "Ya miss me?" I just ignored her, and tried to keep my gaze off of her.

"What's wrong babe? Why won't you look at me?" she said like she was a little hurt, but I knew she wasn't.

"Come on Johnny," Soda and Two-Bit said simultaneously, but Soda finished the sentence. "Talk to her." I knew I had to, so I looked over at her, but wasn't actually looking at her.

"N-nothing," I said quietly. She just began to try and cuddle with me, but I resisted as much as I possibly could. I really just wanted to run away from her, and tell her I didn't like her, but I could never do that. I just sat there quietly, not doing anything but watching the movie, while I had a girl hanging on me.

I quickly looked over to Ace and Rebecca. Ace was flirting with Pony, but Rebecca was just looking down at her feet, and every once in a while, she would look up and at the exit, probably wishing she could be home.

Before I could completely look back to the movie, Brittany grabbed me and kissed me, which was horrible. She was way too rough, and it began to hurt. I was glad when she finally stopped. When I looked around, a bunch of the group was looking at us. Everyone but Ace, and Rebecca. Ace was looking at Pony, and Rebecca was staring at the movie screen. I just put my face in my hands. Leaning my elbows on my knees.

**Rebecca's POV**

Man, I was so bored. I wanted to leave. It had nothing to do with that girl and Johnny. It was just boring, and what was I to do.

When the movie ended, Ace walked up to me.

"Did you have fun?" she asked me.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't really know any of them, and it was awkward."

"Oh, well, maybe soon, you can become friends. Here, I will introduce you to them." She said before loudly shouting, "Hey everyone! I forgot to introduce you to my friend, Rebecca. She works with me and I brought her with me." it was kinda funny, because none of them really noticed me until she said that. I was definitely blushing then, from embarrassment. I wasn't mad at Ace, because she was being nice, but it was kinda weird.

With that I waved to everyone, and went to walk away, when Ponyboy stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked kind of quietly.'

"The lot." I answered back.

"Why?"

"I need to sleep." I said before walking away. I know I could have been more social, but I'm just not like that. Not since the whole, Greaser vs. Soc thing happened. You never know who to trust.

I quickly got to the lot, and was about to fall asleep, when Johnny walked up from behind me.

"Hey Rebecca, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I said a little tiredly, but not really. "What about?

He was about to talk, but I guess he chickened out. He just said he would talk to me another time, and walked away. Whatever.

**Awe. Johnny almost told Rebecca the whole story with Brittany. He will, and you will have to see what happens. Please review. I would appreciate it.**


	16. Chapter 16 Johnny Leaves

**Hey everyone. I have an update which I hope you will read. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Johnny's POV**

I can't believe that I chickened out last night. I should have told her. I will today. I need to.

I woke up to see Brittany sleeping on the bench next to me. That crazy broad thinks she can to that. I jumped up, causing Brittany to wake up.

"What the heck were you thinking?" I yelled. "I really don't like you! Just leave me alone!" I yelled before running to wake Rebecca up. I have to tell Rebecca now.

When I got there, she was just about to leave for school.

"Rebecca! I need to talk to you!" I yelled urgently.

"About what?"

"Look, that broad back at the movie, I don't like her. She kept trying to kiss me because she likes me. Please, can you forgive me."

"Okay, I wasn't really mad. I saw the look on your face last night, and I knew you weren't cheating. She was just trying to get her to like you, which hopefully you don't." Rebecca said quietly.

"Trust me. I don't. It's you I like, actually I love you."

"Awe, Johnny," she said as she threw her arms around me. "I love you too."

With that the two of us walked to school together, happily.

Once I got to school, and Rebecca and I were separated, I walked to my first class. Before I got there, I was knocked unto by a girl, with long, straight black hair, grey eyes and pale skin. She dropped her books as well, and as she walked away, she gave me a death stare. That was creepy.

In third period, my class combined with another class. There I saw that girl again. I learned her name was Rachel, which is a nice name.

Throughout that entire class, she stared at me like she wanted to kill me. I don't know why, but she was.

The rest of the day went on normally. I was asked to come to the drive-in again, by Ponyboy, and I said yes. I heard Rebecca was asked, and also said yes, so I will be seeing her there.

At the movie, I sat next to Rebecca, and made Brittany mad. She should be. Half the things she has done to me have been inappropriate, and just wrong.

**Rebecca's POV **

I'm pretty sure this night would end well for me. I don't think Brittany will bother Johnny anymore. She better not.

When the movie ended, Johnny handed me a note telling me to meet him in the lot. The two of us didn't actually talk at all, but I still enjoyed being with him. Before I walked to the lot, Ace caught me by the arm and pulled me over to the side.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Who?" I asked just as quietly.

"Johnny, the boy sitting next to you. I think he likes you.

"O-oh, um, I'm not so sure of that."

"Trust me, he was." I guess that made me smile, because Ace got excited.

"You like him too!"

"What? No I don't" I lied.

"Okay. Whatever you say," she said before walking away. I am so glad she believed me. Too bad I was really lying.

I met Johnny in the lot, just like he asked me too. The two of us talked about how much we enjoyed that night. We both really did.

We ended up talking until about midnight, where the two of us fell asleep. It really was a nice night.

The next few days went on just like that, except for me, each night would go a little better, making me fear the Friday coming up. It kept coming closer and closer, making me more nervous of the day.

On Thursday night, Johnny and I sat in the lot, trying hard to stay awake. I know Johnny was scared. You never know what could happen to him. We just sat there, starring at the sky. We probably ended up falling asleep somewhere in the middle of the night. I'm not totally sure. It didn't matter though. It's not like I'm going to school tomorrow.

**Johnny's POV**

I never did fall asleep that Thursday night. I was too scared. I just sat there and watched Rebecca sleep.

The next morning, Rebecca and I walked to the place I had to go to so I could leave. We didn't say a word the entire way. We were both speechless.

I was forced to get into my uniform. Rebecca said I looked good in it, but I don't think I did, course I constantly where my t-shirt, jean jacket, and jeans, so maybe I did.

When it was time to get on the bus, I looked back at Rebecca, who was obviously holding back tears. I ran over to her a kissed her.

"Be careful Johnny. And remember, I am going to write you every single day.," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I will be carful, and will always write back. I whispered just as quietly.

I love you Rebecca," I whispered just as quietly.

"I love you too," she whispered before just letting a single tear fall. I kissed her one last time, before having to get on the bus.

I looked out the window as the bus drove away, right before another person sat in the seat next to me.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Hi. My name's Patrick. What's your name?"

"Johnny," I answered quietly.

"Nice name," he said before I looked out the window once more. At least I already knew someone.

**Rebecca's POV**

Seeing that bus pull away drove me to tears. The only other girl there was this red headed Soc who used to go to my school. I think her name was Cherry. She was crying also. Then one of her friends came and took her away. I thought that was a good time to leave, knowing I had to be at work in fifteen minutes, so I quickly brushed away my tears, and walked to The Dingo for yet another day of work.

**I know. It's sad that Johnny leaves, and yes, it is Bob that Cherry is crying for. Oh, and Rachel, that's is a person named after a friend of mine, and that character will be in the story more. Please review. I will have another update soon.**


	17. Chapter 17 My First Day Away

**Hello everyone! I have an update ready for you yet again. Please enjoy, for it will be a waste of your time if you don't. Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. **

**Rebecca's POV**

When I got to work, I saw Ponyboy talking to Ace, which is no surprise. I just walked over to the bathroom to put my uniform. When I got out, I just started working, not saying a word to anyone.

**Johnny's POV**

After the long bus ride, we got to the military base we would be at for only a few days. We wouldn't be there long, because they are in need of soldiers.

The only thing we did was go through this really difficult course. I barely made it through because it was so hard. I have to admit, it was really funny when this other person, Connor, couldn't make it. They didn't care though. They still need people.

After everyone had gone, we all went to bed. I was completely dark out by then. My bed was in between Patrick's bed, and Connor's bed. Before I went to sleep, I wrote Rebecca a quick letter, talking about what has happened over the day. I knew one thing, I was not looking forward to the next day.

**Rebecca's POV**

When I was about to leave The Dingo to go home, Ace stopped me with an excited look on her face.

"Hey Rebecca, ya wanna come to a movie today with me?" she said excitedly.

"Not really." I said back quietly.

"Why not? We're doing that whole group thing again. Didn't you have fun when we did that before?"

"Yeah, but I have a lot of homework to finish," I lied.

"That reminds me. Where were you for school?"

"I, um, didn't really feel well this morning."

"Oh, well can you please come? I like having you there."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Great! Let's get going. They will be waiting for us."

After getting changed, I walked over to the drive-in and sat down next to Ponyboy. Ace sat on the other side of him.

"Hey Rebecca, have you seen Johnny?" Ponyboy whispered to me

"Have you not paid any attention at all? I whispered back.

"What do you mean?"

"He left. He is now at a military base."

"Awe crap. Thanks for telling me. Now I have to write to him." Pony said before looking back up at the movie screen.

**Johnny's POV**

The next morning, we had to wake up at dawn. That was okay. I got better sleep in that bumpy bed then I normally would get in the lot.

The first thing we did was go through that obstacle course. We had a time limit this time. I did make it, somehow, but yet again, Connor didn't get through. They did punish him, but not badly. No matter what, they would be using him.

After that we, they began to train us with the equipment. It looked heavy, but I don't know. We didn't get that far. After that, we got to eat a really small, short meal. I sat by Connor and Patrick, who seem to be my only friends. We did also sit with this other boy, named Peter. He had dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He had hair almost like Patrick, but Patrick also has brown eyes, and not blue. Connor is completely different; with grey eyes and hair that was auburn, like Pony's.

"So, that was really difficult, right?" Connor said as we sat down to eat.

"Yeah, but WE were able to go through it, unlike you." Peter said sitting down next to me. Those two seem like they will be best friends, just like Patrick and me. We are a lot alike.

"Hey, I can't help it. I'm weak, I get that." Connor said back. Patrick and I just sat back and watched. I wish I knew these people back in Tulsa. They did live there, I just never saw them. Just then, Bob Sheldon, one of the most popular Socs, walked up to our table. I don't think Connor or Peter knew him, but by the look on Patrick's face, he sure did. He looked frightened.

How many Greasers has this Soc Beaten. Besides me, Patrick is the third, knowing that Bob did Beat up Rebecca, but I don't want to talk about that.

**(Prequel thingy. I just have to remember that) **

"Hey look! Two of my three favorite Greasers to beat up! Too bad they don't draft girls, or I bet that broad, would be here too, knowing she won't get anywhere in life," Bob said to Patrick and me.

Patrick looked terrified, and I probably look like that too, with a little anger, but Bob just laughed and walked away.

"Who was that?" Connor asked us.

"A Soc who beat me up, and I guess beat Johnny up too." Patrick answered.

"Yep" I added.

"Oh, well that's not good," Peter threw in.

"Hey Johnny. Why did you get so mad when Bob started talking about that one chick?" Patrick asked me quietly.

"She is my girlfriend." I answered back quietly.

"You have a girlfriend!" Connor said loudly, and surprised.

"Yeah, I do."

After that, we just stayed quiet, and went back to training. It was tiring, and I did find out that all that equipment, really was heavy. That just makes everything better.

Before I went to sleep that night, I wrote Rebecca another letter.

I then fell asleep, happy about the note I wrote.

**Sorry this was short. I didn't have time to type more. Please review, and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 Getting to Vietnam

**Hey peeps! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I might not be able to update tomorrow, and Saturday I leave for a week. I hold with me another update! I hope you like it and sorry if it is bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Johnny's POV**

The next two days were harsh. It was freezing out, and we were constantly outside. I didn't say anything, but Connor sure did. All he did was complaining.

The only times we were allowed to come in, were to eat. That was it. Nothing else, and when I say nothing, I mean nothing.

"Oh god, that was brutal!" Connor said as him, Patrick, Peter, and i all sat down to have yet another small dinner. This was the night before we left for 'Nam. I was nervous, and I am pretty sure Patrick was too. Peter and Connor cared more about the weight of the equipment, then they did about the possibility of dying.

Later that night, I got my first letter back from home. It was from Ponyboy. It read-

_Dear Johnny,_

_Hey buddy. How have you been? I bet you hate being there, and soon you will be leaving the base, and go to Vietnam, to actually fight._

_I recently heard that Bob Sheldon was also drafted. Have you seen him? If I were you, I would stay away from him. You know how he can be._

_My life has been great. I have gone out with Ace a few more times, which is good._

_Please stay safe,_

_Ponyboy Curtis_

Pony wrote his letter with such nice handwriting. I wish I could write like him. My chicken scratch writing is barely legible, and I am surprised anyone can read it. I can't even read it.

**Rebecca's POV**

About three days after Johnny left, I got my first letter from him. It read-_ Dear Rebecca,_

_Hey Rebecca. I know it has only been my first full day away, but I already have made a few friends. Turns out they also lived in Tulsa. I am so not looking forward to Monday, the day we have to leave. I will still write to you though, it will just take longer to be received. _

_Everything has been okay, except the fact that Bob Sheldon is here too, and has already mentioned beating the two of us up. Turns out he also beat up my new buddy, Patrick._

_Please don't worry about writing me back. I'm really okay._

_Love,  
>Johnny<em>

I hate it how he said his friends "Lived in Tulsa". It just upset me a little.

I am glad I have gotten a letter from him, and decided to save it. I found an old shoe box, and with a marker, wrote "Letters from Johnny" on the top. I then but it in, and ran home to put it under my bed.

I couldn't lose them.

Lately, school has been weird. There are a bunch of kids missing, including my study buddy, Patrick. We weren't like best friends, but he was one of the few greasers with good grades. Whenever either of us had a test we weren't ready for, we would study together.

Maybe the Patrick I am thinking of is the one that is Johnny's new friend. That would be cool.

**Johnny's POV**

The next morning, we all had to wake up when it was still dark out, and had to leave for Vietnam. We all boarded the plane, nervous to get there.

The plane was not that big, and very cramped. I sat squished between Patrick, and Peter. Patrick looked scared, but Peter didn't. He reminded me a little of Dallas.

The plane we were on was also freezing, so it was okay to be squished in there. It took most of the day, but about ten hours later, or at least I think it was ten hours later, we were about to land. I knew from the from the first moment I stepped out the plane, I would hate the next two years, if I lived through them.

**Sorry it was short. I have had so much to do. I might not be able to update as much as I do, and soon I am starting another story, making it so I update this even less. I am gonna start my next story in about two weeks, because of my small, vacation.**


	19. Chapter 19 Got through the first day

**Hey, hey, hey, peoples. Sorry again I couldn't update yesterday. I have had a lot going on. I have another update. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Rebecca's POV**

Lately, life has been boring. Nothing interesting has happened at all. Most of the time, I just sit and study, go to the movie house, and write. Most of the time, I write short stories, but sometimes I write letters. Always to Johnny. That reminds me, I need to write him a letter.

After I wrote him a letter, I had to go to work. When I stepped into The Dingo, I got right to work and went to a table

When I was walking out the door to go to the lot, Ace ran up to me.

"Hey Rebecca! Where have ya been lately?"

"The lot," I answered back to Ace.

"Why?" she asked back.

"There is nothing to do."

"Well, why don't ya come with Pony and I to the drive-in?"

"I don't know. I don't think I will enjoy it that much."

"Oh come on. No one but you, me, and Pony will be there. We are going on a date."

"If you're going on a date, then why would you want me there, hanging on you like a dead goose?"

"Because you look depressed, and you wouldn't be like a dead goose."

"I think I will," I said to her. I didn't want to ruin her date.

"Seriously, tell me what is bothering you."

"Nothing!" I answered obviously lying.

"I know you're lying. Tell me the truth!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you. You will learn at some point, but for now, nobody can know." She seemed to back up at that point. She looked hurt, and I felt bad, but I couldn't tell her. Just like Johnny couldn't tell his gang.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Sorry I bothered you."

"You didn't bother me," I began to explain. "And I would tell you, but the other person wants it to be a secret, and I can't break my promise to keep quiet. Not when he has kept so silent." She seemed to understand, I think. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to the drive-in, where Ponyboy was waiting for her.

"Hey Ace!" he said excitedly.

"Hey Ponyboy!" Ace said in the same tone.

"Why did you bring her along?" he said way less excitedly. I knew I would just be unwanted here.

"Because, since Friday, she has looked depressed, and I think she needed to get out," Ace said back, and then the two of them sat down, pulling me along with them.

**Johnny's POV**

The next morning, we got split up between bases all over the country. Somehow, Connor, Peter, Patrick, and I all got in the same base.

After walking there, people started to head out, confusing the four of us. We just followed them out, as ready to fight as we will ever be.

We got out, and the first things we heard were screams and gunshots. That wasn't that bad; I have heard that enough back at Tulsa, but when I saw a guy fly backwards, clutching his chest, that's when I got a little scared.

Throughout the day, I saw quite a few people get killed, or hurt, but never had the heart to pull the trigger on anyone. How could I? Even though it's war, I would still feel like a killer. I would also feel like I'm sinning, and I could never take that. People don't know it, but going to church with Pony, really turned me religious.

When I got back to base, I was happy I was alive, but frightened about what I had seen. I was also tired from lugging around all that equipment. I fell right on my bed, when Patrick came up to me.

"Rough day, right?" he asked sitting down on my bed.

"Obviously. Our first day in war. It was obviously rough." I answered.

"Yeah, but it looked like Connor wasn't fazed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He looked happy. "

"That's just weird."

**Rebecca's POV**

After Ace pulled me into a seat, she began talking to pony, leaving me there, with nothing to do. I have seen the movie before, so it's not like I wanted to watch it. The movie isn't good anyway.

I just sat there, doing nothing for about two hours. What a waste of my time.

When the movie ended, I walked home, not saying a word to Ace or Pony. I just left, and went home, to my badly drunk parents. I knew one thing. What was going to happen to me wouldn't be pretty.

**There you have it, probably my last update for a week. Unless I update on vacation. I hope you liked it, even though not much seemed to happen. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20 My First Bomb

**Hello everyone. I'm back from vacation and ready to update. Sorry it took me so long though. I have had a lot going on. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Pony's POV**

That last date with Ace was nice, except I was hoping for alone time with Ace. I wish she bring Rebecca along with her. It wasn't much of a date that way, even though Rebecca didn't say or do anything.

I decided I would try the date again, and make sure Ace didn't bring anyone. When I walked to the Dingo, where she works, she looked happy to see me, and ran to me.

"Hey Pony!" she said excitedly.

"Hello Ace. I was wondering if we could go out again, but this time, not have Rebecca come."

"Oh, okay. She just seemed lonely. Wonder what's making her like that."

"Who knows? It could be anything."

"Yeah, it could be anything. Well I have to get back to work. See you later."

After that, I left, and got ready for my date,

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the lot, beaten badly and bruised. I couldn't remember what happened at first, but then I remembered. Last night! I went home to my very drunk parents. They beat me senseless with a two-by-four, and many empty beer and vodka bottles. It was painful.

I just stayed there, all day, and barely moved. I couldn't without feeling a shock of pain shoot through my body.

**Johnny's POV**

That night, I woke up with a nightmare. It was about what had happened that day. What happened, was that there was a bomb, and it exploded, and I didn't die, but became physically, and mentally, deformed. I better expect those dreams from now until I get out, if I do, who knows. I could be killed today for all I know.

We had to get up before sunrise, and right when I shot up from the bed, I had to immediately get all my equipment and leave. There were already gunshots, and the faint sound of an explosion. War is so violent.

We were slowly making our way through the woods of Vietnam. We're trying to get to one side, where there is an enemy army base. They wanted to bomb it. I was just following along, because I had to.

This war is already getting to me. I have already had a nightmare, and I've been way more nervous then I always was, and that's saying a lot. I was always really nervous.

We were almost there, when out of nowhere, bullets started flying past us. I, along with everyone else, jumped to the ground. No one was killed then, but one person's face was grazed by the bullet. It looked painful.

All the rebels had left after about ten minutes of shooting. Thank god. I couldn't take much more of hearing all those gunshots so close.

Soon, when everything was clear, we got up and kept going. We weren't as close to the base as I thought. Two hours after the shooting, we still weren't at the end.

The person whose face was grazed, looked scared as he kept moving forward. He was also bleeding a lot, and looked like he was in pain. He probably was. A huge chunk of his face was completely blasted off. That had to be painful.

We weren't moving very fast. It's hard to move fast with all of that equipment.

One soldier had passed out, because they were so tired. We had to leave him behind. We couldn't just stay there, hoping no one find us there, not paying attention.

After about another hour, we finally saw the end to the woods. Many more of us had passed out, but I was still awake. I wish I wasn't though. We got to the enemy base, and the leader of our little group, pulled out a bomb. They lit it, and threw it over.

I almost had a heart attack when I heard the huger, close explosion. It was horrible to watch too. All I heard was screaming, and crying. There was fire from the explosion everywhere. It was awful.

The walk back to our hidden base was slow and long. It took longer than it took to walk all the way out.

By the time we got back, it was pitch black outside. It had to be passed midnight. I just climbed straight into my bed like thing, and fell right asleep.

**Sorry it was bad. And late. Please review. I would be happy if you do.**


	21. Chapter 21 Ditching the Date

**Hello people that probably hate me for not updating in like, almost two months. Please don't be mad. A lot has been happening lately, and I haven't had time. But, I hope you enjoy this next update I hav readied for you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

**On with the story!**

**Ace's POV**

Oh, I'm so excited for this date! Finally being alone with Ponyboy! It's going to be awesome!

I walk out the door at seven, and wait where pony was supposed to meet me. I wait, and wait, and wait.

"He's like, an hour late!" I yell to my watch. He really was. Was he ditching me?

By nine at night, I leave the drive-in, with tears in my eyes. How could he do this to me? I thought he cared about me!

**Pony's POV**

I walk home, to get ready, but when I get inside, Darry jumps up from his chair, looking angry.

"Where the hell have you been, Ponyboy Michael Curtis?" he yelled. Oh no. the full name. he must really be mad.

"I-I was hanging out with Ace." I say, with an almost scared voice. That made Darry's rage grow.

"Did you see your report card!" he yelled, holding it up.

"yeah. What about it?"

"There's a B on it!"

"So? Its just a B. I'll bring it up!"

"That's not good enough Ponyboy! Do you want to get a scholarship?" he went on

"Of course I do Darry! What would make you think I didn't?"

"Well, until you get that grade up, you will not be going anywhere! Go up to your room and study. You're grounded!"

I run upstairs. I cant believe he just grounded me! I opened my book, trying to concentrate, but I couldn't. I was too angry. I throw the book down, and go to bed early, before I even had dinner.

I couldn't fall asleep. After sitting there for almost two hours, I feel Soda's strong arm rap around me

"What happened between you and Darry, Ponyboy?" he asked quietly.

"Darry yelled at me for getting a B on my report card."

"That's it? Darry would be thrilled, if I even got a C, on my report card"

"Well. He used the whole 'you need a scholarship' play on me"

"Oh. I get it." He said, even quieter

"He grounded me, so I will study instead of hanging out with Ace. Oh crap! I had a date with her tonight!"

**Johnny's POV**

Man, I wish I could fall asleep. I already, had another nightmare. I'm getting them daily now. Most of them, include some friend of mine dying, either in this war, or, the war starts battle in America, where I totally wish I was, and, a bunch of my friends there get killed. I know those dreams and illogical, but they still haunt me. If only they'd stop.

**Rebecca's POV**

"Ahhh!" I wake up, screaming. As I catch my breath, I look around, confused. I guess I had fallen asleep. I had a terrible nightmare. Why was Johnny drafted? Why?

**That's the chapter for all of you. sorry its short, and bad. ive been planning a new story, that im not sure if you'd like, but its planned more, for my enjoyment.** **please review**.


	22. Chapter 22 Seeing her Again

**Hello, people that hate me! Please don't kill me! I know I need to update more, and I need to make my updates more interesting! I'm trying! I am in the middle of writing a book! Well. Not far into it, but ya know! Anyway, here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. **

**On with my update!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Pony!" Soda shouted a little shocked. "How could you forget you had a date? Is that even possible?"

"I-I'm sorry! I was too upset about my grade! Man I feel terrible!" I said, quietly.

"Well, I would go find her. She is probably upset, if not angry."

"I know, but I gotta study."

Soda grins, "No ya don't. I'll cover for ya."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Corse I will. Go on. You've got a relationship to save."

I just smile, thankful that he is doing this for me, and sneak out the door. I walk over, to the movie house, where we were gonna go on the date at. She was long gone, but she left evidence of her presence. I could still smell her perfume, as I sat down, on the same ole bench she must have sat on, probably an hour earlier.

I look on the ground, into my reflection, beaming from a puddle, I see something shining in it, and pick it up. It was Ace's ring, the one she seemed to where every day. She would be devastated if she lost it. I had to get it to her.

I jump up from the bench, and run, to the Dingo, where she seems to be most of her time. I burst into the restaurant. She is sitting there, when almost nobody is in there, sobbing her eyes out in a booth. I sit next to her, making her notice me, she looks up at me, with sad, basically heartbroken eyes. I see her try and get up and leave, but I stop her.

"Wait," I say quietly.

"Why should I?" she cried, almost angrily. "You just forgot about me! how could you do that?"

"I-I don't know. Please Ace. I-I'm sorry!"

She didn't answer.

"Fine. You are right. You deserve better." I sigh. I wanted to give this to you. I found it on the ground, and brought it right over. I know how much you loved it."

She takes it out of my hand.

"You found it?" she smiles. "You found it! Thank you Ponyboy!" she hugs me, who would of thought a ring could make her forgive me. She took my hand, and the two of us left, to catch he second half, of the movie, playing in the movie house.

**Rebecca's POV**

About a half an hour after I wake up, I decide to take a walk. I see Ace, running to the movie house, holding pony's hand. I have to admit, I felt jealous. They seemed so happy. There wasn't anyone walking on the dirt path I was walking on, or at least that's what I thought.

I spotted a dark shadow, but when I looked, it was just that dark, scary looking greaser girl I saw in school. I think her name was Rachel, but I'm not totally sure. I only remember her, because Johnny had pointed her out a few days before he left.

I never really went anywhere after that that night. I just went to the park, and fell asleep on a park bench.

The next morning, I woke up quickly. Once a month, they would put up a list in the town hall, of all soldiers either killed, or captured. I went over, and when I got there, there were probably a hundred other girls there, from each side. Some were greasers, some were Socs, and some were just middle class,

I finally got to look at the list, after waiting for over an hour. I was standing next to Cherry Valance, whose boyfriend was also drafted. Wonder what she's thinking about, standing next to a greaser like me. I looked through, and sighed in relief, because he wasn't hurt. Thank god.

**Cherry's POV**

I's was just standing there, next to this greaser, looking at the list. I always thought, that greasers didn't have much emotion, but I guess that's just because of what Bob has told me, about them being dirty street rats, who aren't afraid to do anything. This girl sure wasn't like that.

Maybe I'll have to talk to one sometime

**There ya have it. Another update. Please review. Even if you didn't like it. I just like to hear your thoughts. Over the past month, I thought of two new short story ideas. I need to get to work on them, but I'll try to keep this story going.**


	23. Chapter 23 Connor and Peter

**Hello! *hides behind rock as people throw other rocks at me* sorry I haven't updated. I was on vacation, and am just now getting organized again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders no matter how much I wish I did**

**Rebecca's POV**

I'm running as fast as I can, totally thrilled that Johnny hasn't been hurt yet. He's not the type to do well out there.

**Dallas' POV**

Life sucks. People will argue, well, Socs would, and probably Soda or Pony, but right now, for me, life does suck. I've got nothing to do until it gets late. Normally I hang with Johnny most days, or at least when he gets home from school when he goes. I know this makes me sound like a pussy, but I do miss him.

Lately, for kicks I've walked around town. Robbing stores of cigarettes and sometimes another switchblade to my now growing collection. I've gotten into so many fights because I haven't had people stopping me. I've done all that, but the thing I've done most is jump people. Not normally soc because the only time they're here, there in a group, and it'd be wrong to jump another greaser, so mostly I just stick with little kids, chasing them.

But I guess that will be my life for a while. Maybe I could get a job.

What did I just say? I'm losing it! I need to talk to someone. Soda maybe? Yeah I guess I will.

I took a walk to the DX where Soda always is.

**Connor's POV**

This war is jacked up. I couldn't find peter the ENTIRE time. I saw Patrick once today. But that was as close as I got to seeing anyone I recognized.

This war is really tiring, and we gotta wake up super early. Like seriously? What's up with that? We could fight just as well waking up at noon, but NO. we gotta wake up at dawn, and run through the woods all day if we aint in a field for that time. Sometimes wed just be in a huge group, which I thought was more interesting. Then you get to see all the death an all.

Finally the day is over though. Thank gosh its really late, because it took a while to travel back. I still couldn't find peter, but there were a lot of us. I saw Patrick again, talking to some guy that looke4d to be probably in his forty's. He had a few scars on his face.

I noticed Johnny walking behind them, with his head down, hunched over like a thug would be. But he looked too fragile to be a thug or a hood. Maybe it was just his greaser side. Maybe. I could de4finitly believe that. All he talks about is how he basically lived with his friends. Well, I'm guessing that's all he talks about. That's all I've actually listened too.

The walk was making my feet hurt. I've never walked this much in my life! It was so boring. Then, just by the grace of god, peter ran up to me, and grins his cocky, but happy grin

"Hey dude. Why you look so pained? What, the walk too much for ya?

"YES!" I answered.

"Dude, we've been walking for like five minutes"

"Seems like hours,"

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on. We're almost there" he finished before we walked in silence. I think something's getting to him

"Hey peter," I said just as we got to our cots

"What do ya want?"

"What's buggin' ya?" he sighed

"Dude, we've been here for like no time, and its killing me! I've seen some things I hoped never to see?

"Like what?"

He sighed again. "I saw this kid. He looked so young. He was Vietnamese for sure. I could tell by his face. Anyway, he was sitting in the woods, crying because he was lost, and some older soldier SHOT him!"

"What?" I said shocked. Now, everyone knows I hate little kids, but still. I'm not heartless! Boy, when is this war gonna be over?

***sigh* this had to be my worst update ever. But I'm sorry. My sisters are hanging on me to see my guinea pig, which they just HAVE to see every five minutes. Please bear with me. And please review. Advice would be of big help to me and if people have any suggestions at all. Ya know, about the characters, or just about anything, please don't be afraid to. Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't been good with updating. I'll try to update more. **


	24. Chapter 24 Another Letter

**Okay, it's official. I officially have the worst memory ever! I never remember to update anymore! I'm sorry about not updating in a long time! I've had a LOT going on. But I'm updating now, so what does the past matter. Oh, and this is totally random. Look up "Wax on, F*ck Off on the internet. It's by Funny or Die, and it's really hilarious. Sorry, I thought I'd tell you people about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders and never will.**

**Here we go!**

**Third Person POV**

Dallas took quite a while walking to the DX. He was deep in thought, about everything going on right now. For one, he is quite worried about Johnny, because out of everyone, he'd be high up on the list of people worried about the dude, and that's not only because not many people actually care.

Dallas wasnt only worried about that, but also the fact that every single day, more and more young men are being drafted, and he's still at draft able age. He had already been hardened so much, that would make it worse.

He finally made it to the DX about fifteen minutes before closing time. He ran in, but when he got in, nobody was there, except for the manager. He recognized Dallas from other times when Dallas came to talk to everyone.

"If you're looking for Soda or Steve, they went home. Something important I guess," the manager said. He had a bit of a concerned look on his face. Dallas walked out, without saying a word.

When Dallas got home, soda was sitting in a chair. He had his face in his hands. Darry was talking to him quietly. Dallas couldn't tell right away, but Soda was crying, and it all had to do with the familiar note in his hand. It had an army seal on it. It was a draft letter, and it wasn't opened yet.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dallas said, curiously.

"Someone's been drafted," Darry said, his eyes wide and sad. "and it definitely isn't me because of having to watch Soda and pony, and it sure as hell isn't Pony. He's way too young."

"Well open the letter. No use crying over a closed letter. It'll just make you even more upset!"

Soda looks up at me. tears in his eyes, he slowly, and carefully opens the letter, making sure not to leave a single rip in the envelope holding the letter, telling him his fate. He unfolded the letter, began to read it, and gasped. Soda wasn't drafted.

Darry was.

**Sorry it was so short. I'll try hard to remember to update. Oh, and if it was bad, I'm sorry. I typed this really fast just to get an update out. Please review. Every time I get a review. I don't feel depressed, which is a big thing for me! **


	25. Chapter 25 Lots of Stress

**Hey. Wow it has been a LONG time since I have even looked at this story. I had pretty much given up on it. I am bored at the moment though so I mine as well do something like this. So yeah!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Outsiders. **

**Enjoy I guess if anyone is still reading this.**

**Darry's POV**

I was shocked when I saw the letter. Completely surprised. How could this happen, I thought to myself. It just made things so much worse.

I thought I would make a good soldier, quite a few years before. I even thought about enlisting, but that was before our parents got into that car accident and I got left taking care of Pony and Soda.

Soda was sitting down, trying to think of how he was going to make things work once I left. He noted that because I would no longer be living there, there would be one less mouth to feed. However, I had been the main bread bringer in the family. Soda had a job, but it wasn't like working at a gas station with no further than a tenth grade education could bring in enough to support two people

"Maybe Pony could get a job. He could work after school every day." Soda said to me.

"He has to focus on school work though," I answered.

"What could we do then, let him starve? We can't afford everything on just my salary! He pretty much has no choice but to get a job!"

I sighed. Soda was right. If we were going to make things work, then Pony was going to have to go out and find work for him.

"Speaking of Ponyboy, where is he?" I suddenly asked, voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Probably working to get that chick he was dating back. They had a date. And he forgot about it,"

**Rachel's POV**

Most people thought of me as a very quiet and strange person. I wasn't ever exactly social, and I had always been quite morbid.

Most people were afraid of me. Honestly I think I can see why. I don't talk to anyone.

People don't know enough to judge though. I'm not all just darkness and hatred. I have some light inside of me.

Since the Vietnam War had started I had planned to try to figure out some way to help. That's when I decided to sign up to help the nurses that go and help all those wounded soldiers. One reason was just to get away from the stupid town with all the snobby Socs and the rough and tough Greasers.

I was walking around the town the night before I was scheduled to leave. Just because I had nothing else better to do. I had had a lot on my mind about the travel and what may plan to do after the war ended. I couldn't really think of anything though.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was SO thankful Ace forgave me. I can't believe I screwed up so badly. All I know is, that DEFINITELY won't happen again. I think I've learned my lesson.

Ace and I went and watched the rest of the movie. I didn't pay much attention to it though. I pretty much just daydreamed during it, which is quite unlike me when it comes to seeing movies.

After that, we walked out of the theater, hand in hand.

"hey, wanna do something else before we go home? We have some time, it aint that late yet," I asked, smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded.

Her and I walked a few blocked to a small ice-cream place I'd been to only once or twice in the past.

She didn't get much. She got the smallest ice-cream she could have possibly gotten.

I myself didn't get anything. We sat outside on a bench. I sat there, quietly watching her eat her tiny ice-cream cone and smoked a cigarette.

"Wow, I'm cold now," She said as we both got up from the bench. I smiled and handed her my [purple hoodie. She smiled and gladly took it.

I walked her home, keeping my arm around her shoulders for most of the walk. She ran into her house when we finally reached it, which made me smile. She always had so much energy.

When I got home. Darry and Soda were discussing something. They both turned to me when I walked in.

"Pony, we have to tell you something," Soda said to me.

"Alright. What is it?"

"Well, Darry just got drafted." Soda said, looking to me for a reaction.

"WHAT? How could they do that? We already are in a bad situation as it is. Are they crazy?" I exclaimed, irritated.

"Oh, and on top of that, you are gonna have to go out and get a job. We can't pay the bills on Soda's low salary," Darry said, speaking for the first time.

"Ugh, just to make things worse. I'm not gonna have to drop out of school, right?" I asked, getting worried.

"No, no or course not. Just after school, you are gonna have to work."

"But when am I going to do about homework? And studying? How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know Pone. We just will have to try to work it out."

I sighed, and went upstairs. I took of my clothes and climbed into bed. I couldn't believe how quickly I went from happy, to stressed out.

**I tried to make it a longer update, since my last ones were all pretty short. I think it was a pretty good update, but I would like to hear the reader's opinions on it.**

**So yeah. please review. It would make me really really really really really happy. **


	26. Chapter 26 Job

**Hey I'm back again. Which is kind of a surprise. I have nothing to do right now though so I thought that I'd update again :D**

**I just want to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You guys make me SO happy oh and speaking of that, just wanted to give a shout out to **Greasergirl000. **Good luck with your story All is Fair in Love and War. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. **

**Okie Dokie. Ill cut to the chase and get on with the story now. I hope you guys enjoy it. :D**

**Johnny's POV**

Weeks seemed to pass slowly during this war. I don't know if that's just because of my hatred of fighting in the war, or just because of actual time.

Whichever it is, it had been getting on my nerves.

Quite a few days we had nothing to do. Literally nothing at all. All we did was hear the General go over plans and sit around basically in silence.

We all had the constant fear of being ambushed, and for some reason silence had felt like a shield from something like that ever happening.

We had been here for months by this point

Recently, I've been hearing stories about strange colored gases being used as a weapon. I don't know exactly how those gases work, but they sound pretty dangerous by the ways the other soldiers talk of them. Some of them have even been given gas masks.

It was in the middle of the night one night of an attack. There weren't many soldiers there fighting against us. We had been asleep, when the sound of gunfire had startled us out of our dreams. We were ready instantly, and went out to fight.

Things were insane all I really remembered, was a sudden flow of an orange tinted gas flowing our way. I, normally being the type to follow the crowd, followed the other soldiers away from the smoke.

All I remembered after that was a sharp pain in my shoulder, and from that tripping and falling and hitting my head on something, knocking me out.

**Third Person POV**

Darry had left for battle a few days after receiving the letter. By that point, Ponyboy had been working hard to find a job with working hours that would fit his normal school schedule.

He pretty much already knew he would be going to bed later because of this, losing quite a bit of sleep per night. He also knew he was going to have to quit Track because of having to get a job also.

He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Ace since dropping her off at her house. He had wanted to. He just didn't get the chance.

He was walking around the middle class part of town, looking for any place with a help wanted sign in the window. He had only found a few this way, but it was worth a shot.

He ended up and a small old second hand book store. he smiled.

"Yes, this is perfect," Pony whispered to him, walking into the store. The books definitely were old. He could tell by the smell of the store. He liked the smell though, though most people would not enjoy a smell such as that.

He went to the front desk, smiling, trying to look friendly.

"Hello, I saw you had a help wanted sign in the window. What kind of position is open?" Pony asked, smiling at the woman behind the desk.

"Oh perfect, we've had that sign up for ages. We are looking for someone to unpack boxes and put them on the shelves. We had had another person working it, but they quit because of a better offer. How old are you?

"Uhh sixteen," Pony answered, lying a bit. He would be turning sixteen soon, but he was still fifteen at the time.

"Well…you're a little young, but I guess you will do. how are your grades in school?"

"Straight A's."

"Why exactly are you looking for a job?"

"It's a complicated story."

"Well, okay. You seem like a nice young man. When can you start?"

"Any time, really. I have school during the day, but I get out at two fifteen. Im sure I can get here by two thirty if I run."

"I guess we can try this out. Come this coming Monday at three I guess. We'll get you started then.

Ponyboy smiled happily, surprised he actually got a job.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Pony answered.

"Oh wait, I never asked. What is your name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis,"

"Is that really your name?"

"Yeah, it is. I get asked that all the time."

"Ah okay,"

"Well, I should go. I have to get home to make dinner. See you on Monday," Pony said, walking out the door. He was smiling, completely happy. This was his first job, and it was perfect for him.

**That's what I have this time. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. :D it makes me so happy.**


End file.
